De chaque côté du miroir
by Lanae's World
Summary: [ATTENTION SPOILER POUR AVENGERS : INFINITY WAR] La guerre les a encore séparés, mais peut-on vraiment couper le lien unissant deux âmes soeur ?
1. Jour 1

Hello

Je pensais en avoir fini avec Infinity War après The life after, mais non. Alors je me suis remise derrière mon clavier. Au cas où vous n'auriez pas deviné, cette fic contient des spoiler du dernier Avengers, alors si vous ne l'avez pas vu, vous pouvez fermer la page, je ne vous en voudrais pas.

J'ai tenté un format différent pour cette histoire, un PoV Steve suivi de celui de Bucky, dans le même chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Et puis, ce sera certainement des chapitres plus petits que ce que je fais habituellement. J'espère que cela vous plaira quand même.

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

"Steve"

Il se retourna en entendant son nom. Bucky apparut au milieu des buissons, son arme à la main. Il ne semblait pas blessé et Steve sentit une profonde vague de soulagement l'envahir.

Puis tout s'arrêta.

Bucky, son ami d'enfance, l'amour de sa vie, le centre de son univers, disparut en l'espace d'un instant.

Steve s'agenouilla à côté du tas de cendres, la main suspendue à quelques centimètres au dessus du sol. Il n'avait même pas de corps sur lequel pleurer, pas de derniers instants pour lui dire tout ce qu'il ressentait, rien.

Une seconde auparavant, Bucky était là, et maintenant, il n'y était plus.

Il était là, vivant et enfin lui-même, et brusquement, il n'y était plus.

Il était là et il n'y était plus.

Il n'y était plus.

Bucky avait disparu, encore.

Bucky avait disparu.

Bucky avait disparu.

Il ignorait combien de temps il resta là, avec cette idée qui tournait en boucle dans son esprit. Il avait les yeux fixés sur le sol, hébété. La faille qui l'avait habité toutes ces années avant de lentement se refermer, venait de s'ouvrir à nouveau. Elle menaçait de l'engloutir et il se demanda si, cette fois, il réussirait là où il avait échoué en 1945, s'ils le laisseraient dans sa prison de glace.

Une douleur à la joue le ramena dans le présent. Il vit une ombre à ses côtés et leva les yeux. C'était Natasha - il n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à ses cheveux blonds - et il fronça les sourcils en voyant sa main levée. Elle la rabaissa lentement et dit, la voix ferme :

"Tu es avec moi, Steve ?"

C'était une question idiote, elle voyait bien qu'il était là. Il hocha la tête lentement.

"Bien. Nous devons partir. Lève toi."

Son regard se reposa immédiatement sur le sol devant lui. Sur ce qui lui restait de Bucky. Il ne pouvait pas partir. Sa vie s'était arrêté ici. Il n'avait nulle part où aller, nulle part où il voulait aller.

"Lève toi, Steve."

Il secoua la tête. Il entendit quelqu'un bouger derrière lui, des murmures, Thor et Rhodey, demandant si tout allait bien. Natasha les regarda , puis secoua la tête. Evidemment que tout n'allait pas bien, Bucky avait disparu et il n'y avait même pas de corps pour prouver qu'il avait existé. Juste un tas de cendre sur le sol d'une forêt dans un pays dont ils n'étaient pas censé connaître l'existence.

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Natasha se relever. Elle discuta à voix basse avec leurs coéquipiers puis revint, une petite boite rectangulaire à la main. Elle la lui tendit et il la saisit. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle attendait de lui et il la regarda avec incompréhension. Elle reprit la boite, l'ouvrit et la posa au sol. C'était un des ces étuis dans lesquelles ils gardaient leur seringues d'épinéphrine, mais il était vide.

"Nous devons partir, ça devient urgent. Nous allons avoir besoin de regrouper tout le monde. Emmènes-en et prépare toi à te mettre en route. Départ dans deux minutes."

Il resta sans bouger. Elle voulait quelque chose, elle attendait qu'il réagisse. Il avait compris qu'elle voulait quitter cet endroit, qu'ils avaient des choses à faire, mais son cerveau s'était arrêté au moment où Bucky avait disparu. Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Avec un soupir, elle approcha la main des cendres au sol et Steve lui saisit le poignet, serrant plus que nécessaire.

"Non !"

Elle tira sur son bras, mais il refusa de la lâcher.

"Ne le touche pas."

Sa voix était rauque et ressemblait plus à un grognement qu'à autre chose.

"Lâche moi."

A la différence du sien, le timbre de Natasha était clair et ferme. Il obéit immédiatement. Elle le regarda brièvement avant de se remettre à genoux à ses côtés, elle lui parla ensuite comme on s'adresse à un enfant.

"C'est fini, Steve. Rester ici n'y changera rien. Je suis incapable de comprendre ce que tu ressens, mais je sais tout ce qu'il représentait pour toi. Je voudrais te laisser du temps, mais nous n'en avons pas. Nous avons besoin de notre chef, maintenant plus que jamais. Le monde a besoin de toi. Mets-toi debout. Emmène un peu de lui et relève toi. Tu es plus fort que ça, l'homme que Barnes aimait est plus fort que ça."

Barnes. Bucky. Son Bucky. Qui avait donné sa vie pour tenter de sauver ce monde. Qui l'avait suivi encore, sans poser de question, sans penser à sa sécurité, parce qu'il croyait en lui, en ses choix, en ses combats. Qui voudrait qu'il continue, qu'il avance, qu'il choisisse de sauver des innocents, quel qu'en soit le prix à payer pour lui.

La brume qui avait envahi son esprit se leva et il desserra les poings. La main tremblante, il rassembla les cendres qu'avait laissé Bucky derrière lui. Il ferma la boîte avec précaution et plaça le tout dans une des poches intérieures de son costume.

Il se releva ensuite et rejoignit Natasha, Thor et Rhodey. Ensemble, ils quittèrent cette maudite forêt, celle où Steve avait encore une fois perdu sa raison de vivre, et se dirigèrent vers le Quinjet qui les avait amené. Il s'installa tout au fond de l'appareil et sortit la boite qui contenait les restes de Bucky.

Il entendit des voix inconnues mais ne leva pas les yeux pour voir qui les avait rejoint. Il serait leur leader demain, aujourd'hui, il se laisserait le temps de pleurer sa perte.

* * *

"Steve"

Lorsqu'il émerga des buissons, Bucky vit son petit ami, debout auprès de Thor. Il se retourna en entendant son nom. Il ne semblait pas blessé - il avait survécu à sa rencontre avec Thanos - et une profonde vague de soulagement envahit le soldat.

Il s'approcha, décidé à prendre Steve dans ses bras lorsque quelque chose de bizarre arriva. Il pensait avoir fait le tour de toutes les informations que pouvait transmettre son corps, mais cette nouvelle sensation lui était inconnue. Peut-être parce qu'elle n'était pas douloureuse.

Il baissa les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il était en train de se transformer en cendres. Il n'eut que le temps de voir l'horreur apparaître dans les yeux de Steve avant que tout devienne noir et que sa conscience sombre.

 **ooOoo**

Quelque chose lui chatouillait le nez. Quelque chose de fin et qui sentait délicieusement bon. Quelque chose qui sentait la maison. Stevie. Il serra un peu plus le corps chaud qui était contre le sien et retomba dans le sommeil.

Le bruit de la rue le réveilla de nouveau un peu plus tard. Il ne voulait pas se lever. Steve était toujours collé à lui, le dos contre son torse, assez petit pour que Bucky puisse pratiquement le faire disparaître entre ses bras et leur couverture miteuse. Il déposa un baiser sur le haut de son crâne, inspirant à pleins poumons l'odeur de leur savon. Ils n'avaient rien à faire aujourd'hui et il était encore tôt. Il se rendormit avec la pensée qu'ils ne devraient pas tenir tous les deux sur l'étroit matelas de leur chambre de Brooklyn.

La troisième fois, ce fut la respiration sifflante de son petit ami qui l'arracha d'un sommeil sans rêve. Les yeux toujours fermés, il s'éloigna légèrement et repoussa la couverture, laissant à son petit ami plus de place pour respirer. Il gérait ses crises d'asthme depuis longtemps et il réussissait, la plupart du temps, à les empêcher avant qu'elles ne deviennent hors de contrôle. Un voix à l'intérieur de son cerveau lui murmura que le blond ne faisait plus de crise d'asthme, qu'il ne tombait plus malade, mais elle ne faisait aucun sens. Il avait beau prier tous les dimanches à la messe afin que sa santé s'améliore, cela ne servait à rien.

Un jour, une maladie ou une autre allait lui enlever son meilleur ami, le centre de son univers et il devrait apprendre à avancer sans lui.

Malgré la chaleur étouffante de leur petite chambre, il frissonna. Il n'imaginait pas vivre sans Steve, ne voulait pas se l'imaginer. Malgré le fait que cet idiot lui avait fait promettre des milliers de fois de se trouver une femme et de fonder une famille quand il serait parti.

Il ouvrit les paupières pour chasser ces pensées moroses et fixa leur plafond. Il aurait pu tracer les yeux bandés les nombreuses fissures qui couraient dans la peinture défraîchie. Cet appartement était tout sauf sain, les tâches d'humidité qui s'étaient accumulées pendant l'hiver n'avaient pas encore totalement disparu, mais ils ne pouvaient pas s'offrir mieux.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Steve se retourna et posa la tête sur son épaule. Il murmura d'une voix rendue rauque par le sommeil :

"L'est quelle heure ?"

Bucky regarda leur unique réveil posé sur la commode au pied du lit.

"Neuf heure. Il va pas falloir tarder à se lever si tu veux passer la journée à Coney Island."

Steve s'étira, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et sortit du lit.

"Dépêche toi, Buck. Je veux profiter de la lumière du matin pour terminer mon dessin."

Il disparut dans la seule autre pièce de leur appartement et laissa le brun dans la chambre. Quelque chose n'allait pas, un détail qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver, comme un rêve dont on avait tout oublié au réveil, sauf la sensation bizarre qu'il laissait derrière lui. Il haussa les épaules, la seule chose vraiment importante l'attendait de l'autre côté du mur et il s'empressa d'aller le rejoindre.


	2. Jour 2

Bonjour tout le monde.

Me revoilà avec la suite de cette nouvelle fic, j'espère qu'elle continuera à vous plaire.

De mon côté, je prends beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Je joue avec des idées pas simples à retranscrire et j'ai toujours peur de trop en dire et d'enlever tout le suspense ou de ne pas en dire assez et de vous perdre. Alors n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions si vous en avez.

Un grand merci à **Nagron** (te voir me suivre dans chacun de mes délire me met du baume au cœur), à **Nanthana** (merci à toi aussi de suivre notre thérapie commune) et **Heaven W** pour leurs reviews.

Bonne lecture à tous et à la semaine prochaine.

* * *

Steve ne ferma pas l'oeil de tout le trajet, mais quand ils descendirent de l'appareil, il avait les idées un peu plus claires.

Il était conscient que le choc n'était pas totalement dissipé parce qu'il ne ressentait rien et qu'il n'était pas imaginable que perdre Bucky encore une fois ne le détruise pas. C'était comme si toutes les conséquences de son échec - il avait à nouveau laisser mourir l'amour de sa vie - n'avaient pas encore atteint son cerveau. Pour le moment, il était dans ces quelques secondes juste après le réveil, lorsque l'on ignore encore si ce qui vient de se passer est un affreux cauchemar ou la réalité. Sauf que les secondes s'étaient transformées en heures.

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment en silence. Ils ne croisèrent personne pendant qu'ils traversaient les couloirs. Ils entrèrent dans la salle où ils avaient retrouvé Rhodey l'avant- veille. Ils s'installèrent tous autour de la grande table de réunion et restèrent longuement sans parler : Rhodey était en train de pianoter sur une tablette pendant que Natasha regardait par dessus son épaule et pointait certaines choses du doigt. Bruce avait la tête entre ses bras croisés, les yeux fermés et Thor et Rocket - un raton laveur qui parlait, l'univers avait le don de le surprendre encore et encore - étaient en train d'échanger à voix basse.

Il ne savait pas quoi leur dire, par où commencer. La première chose logique à faire serait de les envoyer se reposer. Ils n'avaient pas dormi depuis trois jours et la bataille de la veille avait fini d'épuiser leurs réserves. Mais il voulait les garder autour de lui. Il savait qu'une fois seul, plus rien n'empêcherait sa nouvelle réalité de l'écraser.

Il posa une main sur la boite, cachée contre son cœur, et sentit sa poitrine se serrer. Bucky.

Ils restèrent ainsi une dizaine de minutes et aucun d'entre eux ne semblait prêt à quitter la pièce ou à discuter de la suite des événements. La sonnerie de téléphone fit l'effet d'une sirène quand elle retentit.

Rhodey leva les yeux de la tablette pour le regarder :

"C'est Ross. Je lui réponds ?"

Ils n'avaient pas le choix. Il hocha de la tête.

Le colonel accepta l'appel et la silhouette bleue du secrétaire d'état apparut au bout de la table. Steve se leva et endossa le costume qui était le sien depuis qu'il avait attaqué Azzano. Il était vraiment devenu Captain America ce jour là et, même s'il ne portait plus la bannière étoilée, il était toujours un leader.

"Secrétaire Ross."

Le regard de son interlocuteur passa rapidement sur tous les personnes présentes dans la pièce et il ne parut pas la moins du monde surpris en voyant Rocket.

"Rogers ! J'exige que vous nous rejoigniez immédiatement. Vous et votre petite troupe de rebelles n'en avaient fait qu'à votre tête, comme toujours. Si vous vous rendez, que vous coopérez avec le conseil, nous allégerons votre peine."

Steve n'eut même pas besoin de croiser le regard de ses compagnons pour connaitre leur position à ce sujet :

"Aucune chance. Nous continuerons à choisir nous même nos batailles. Mais si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez nous apporter votre aide. Si ce n'est pas le cas, nous ferons sans vous. Nous avons l'habitude."

"Je ne crois pas que vous vous rendiez bien compte de la situation. Vous -"

"Non secrétaire, c'est vous qui ne comprenez pas. Nous ne vous obéirons pas, jamais. Le monde a besoin de gens capables d'agir dans l'interêt des populations et non pas pour quelques personnes haut placées. Je ne recevrai plus d'ordre de politiques ou d'une quelconque organisation d'état."

"Vous ne savez pas à quoi vous vous exposez. Nous ne vous laisserons pas continuer à agir à votre guise et au mépris des lois internationales."

"Comme vous avez essayé ces deux dernières années ? Vous ne pouvez pas nous contrôler et vous le savez pertinemment. Par contre, nous pouvons travailler ensemble, partager nos informations."

Le visage de Ross se ferma complètement. Il avait perdu et il le savait. S'ils n'avaient pas réussi à mettre la main sur eux avant, ils n'avaient maintenant aucune chance. Le secrétaire hocha la tête.

"Prévenez moi avant de faire quoi que ce soit, je vous envoie les informations que nous avons rassemblés. Merci de nous transmettre un rapport des événements qui ont eu lieu au Wakanda."

Il coupa la ligne sans attendre de réponse.

Ce fut Rocket qui brisa le silence qui suivit :

"A ce que je vois, les politiques sont des connards, quelque soit l'endroit de l'univers."

Tout le monde le regarda et il haussa les épaules.

"C'est rassurant dans un sens."

Natasha afficha un léger sourire en coin avant de redevenir sérieuse :

"Et maintenant ?"

"On continue ce que l'on a toujours fait : on empêche le monde de sombrer dans le chaos et on protège ceux qui ne peuvent pas le faire eux même."

La voix de Thor retentit dans la pièce :

"Bien parlé, ami Steve. Je ne laisserai pas le peuple de ce monde disparaître comme le mien. Je le protégerai pour ma Jane."

Steve inclina la tête et Thor se réinstalla au fond de son siège, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

Natasha reprit la parole :

"Cela ne suffira pas. Nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux, nous ne pourrons jamais être partout, nous allons nous épuiser bien trop vite."

Mais c'est pourtant ce qu'ils feraient. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il mènerait ses hommes bien au delà de leurs limites. Qu'il se pousserait lui-même trop loin.

"Nous n'avons pas le choix."

Le regard de Natasha se fit plus dur :

"Steve, nous n'avons pas tous ton endurance. Et même toi, tu as tes limites. Je sais quelles sont tes intentions, mais je ne suis pas Peggy Carter, je ne te laisserai pas faire."

Il serra la mâchoire, mais ne répondit pas. Il restèrent à se fixer pendant quelques secondes puis Steve détourna les yeux. Il venait de perdre l'homme de sa vie et des amis très proches, il ne voulait pas se disputer en plus avec la jeune femme. Pourtant ils ne pouvaient pas rester les bras croisés.

"Que proposes tu alors ?"

"Convoquons la presse, ou préparons une annonce vidéo, appelons chaque personne qui le souhaite à nous rejoindre. J'ai déjà appelé Clint, il est en route. Il s'occupe de contacter Scott."

L'idée avait ses avantages, mais il ne voulait pas s'associer avec des inconnus. Il avait besoin d'avoir confiance en les gens avec qui il travaillait. Et Natasha le savait. Elle leva la main avant même qu'il n'ai ouvert la bouche :

"Je sais, Steve. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix."

Il se tourna à sa gauche, avant de se rapeller que Bucky n'était plus là, et son absence se fit sentir vraiment pour la première fois à cet instant. Lui aurait compris, il savait ce que c'était que de mener une guerre, une vraie, pas des opérations dans l'ombre, frapper puis se retirer avant de recommencer. Il savait que l'on devait pouvoir compter sur son équipe, que la confiance était primordiale.

Mais il n'était plus là et les gens en face de lui ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Il n'avait plus personne qui en était réellement capable. Il ravala la tristesse et la colère que cette pensée fit naître en lui et accepta la proposition de Nat. Elle avait raison, ils avaient besoin d'aide et leurs options étaient limitées.

Pourtant, malgré le chaos ambiant, ils mirent moins de trois heures à rassembler une salle pleine de journalistes. Il avait refusé de se montrer, mais il surveillait la pièce depuis un balcon situé en hauteur. Le choc de la disparition de Bucky avait fini par l'atteindre de plein fouet et il avait l'impression de se noyer dans un océan de chagrin et colère.

Il se savait incapable de répondre calmement aux journalistes et ne voulait pas risquer de briser le cou d'un reporter s'il posait _la_ question de la mauvaise manière. Parce qu'il ne faisait aucun doute que le monde voudrait savoir ce qui s'était passé pour qu'il abandonne le costume de Captain America et disparaisse. Tout comme il ne faisait aucun doute que le monde savait que Bucky qui était, à leurs yeux un traître et un assassin, en était une des raisons.

En réalité, il en était la seule raison, mais Steve ne voulait pas avoir à l'expliquer, encore moins maintenant que la perte de son meilleur ami, de son amant avait mis ses nerfs à vif.

Alors il envoya Natasha et Rhodey parler et répondre aux questions des journalistes. Il les laissa raconter les grandes lignes des événements du Wakanda, puis proposer à toute personne le souhaitant de les rejoindre. Ils annoncèrent ensuite qu'ils se rendraient partout où les populations auraient besoin d'eux. Les questions et les exclamations fusaient et il entendit plusieurs fois son nom, mais il resta à sa place.

Alors que Nat répondait à une jeune reporter, Steve surveillait la salle. Tout son corps se figea lorsqu'il reconnut une silhouette familière. Là, au milieu des journalistes, tournant le dos à l'estrade et le visage levé vers lui, se tenait Bucky. Il avait les cheveux aussi long qu'au Wakanda et son T-shirt blanc laissait voir le bras que lui avait offert T'Challa. Il avait l'air inquiet et ses lèvres bougeaient mais le super soldat n'arrivait pas à l'entendre, même avec son ouïe surdévelopée.

A l'instant où Steve allait enjamber la balustrade pour le rejoindre, il disparut complètement. Le super soldat fouilla la salle du regard, mais il ne retrouva aucune trace de son petit ami.

Il resta sans bouger jusqu'à ce que Natasha vienne le chercher, bien après que la salle se soit vidée.

Elle avait des nouvelles et avait besoin de lui. Ils avaient déjà plusieurs candidatures et il devait les recontacter et décider de leurs premières nouvelles recrues.

Il passa ainsi le reste de la journée à se demander s'il était le mieux placé pour prendre ce genre de décision et mener cette opération. Son esprit était définitivement en train de craquer.

* * *

Bucky se réveilla dans la hutte que T'Challa avait mis à sa disposition depuis qu'il avait quitté le laboratoire de sa sœur. Steve n'était pas là et il se souvenait vaguement qu'il avait dû repartir la veille. Sam et la Natalia étaient venus le chercher. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils auraient eu besoin de lui alors qu'il était si fragile ne faisait aucun sens, mais son cerveau n'était pas encore tout à fait digne de confiance. Shuri avait fait des miracles, vraiment, mais il y avait encore des zones d'ombres et des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas et il essayait de ne pas trop y penser.

Il se leva et entendit des pas approcher sur le chemin de terre. Il sortit en soulevant de son bras gauche l'épais tissu qui couvrait l'entrée de la hutte. Il resta quelques secondes à observer sa main. Le métal sombre aux reflets bleutés et violets lui était familier, mais il ne se rappelait pas quand il avait récupéré ce membre. Stark avait détruit l'ancien. Il devrait parler à Shuri de ses pertes de mémoire.

Son attention se reporta sur l'homme qui approchait. Il sourit en reconnaissant le roi du Wakanda.

Leur première rencontre avait été loin d'être idéale mais T'Challa n'avait pas hésité à l'aider quand il en avait eu besoin, lui offrant un refuge alors que le reste du monde voulait sa mort et mettant les ressources et connaissances de son pays au service de sa guérison.

Leur poignée de main fut chaleureuse, mais très rapidement, le visage de T'Challa devint sérieux et il demanda :

"Je ne sais pas trop comment aborder le sujet, je vais donc y aller franchement : as-tu vu des choses étranges depuis hier ? L'impression d'un manque ou, qu'au contraire, certains détails et personnes ne devraient pas être là ?"

Bucky leva un sourcil. S'il devait poser des questions sur la réalité de ce qui les entourait, il serait définitivement la dernière personne à qui il demanderait. Ce fut très exactement ce qu'il répondit à son interlocuteur et cela lui valut un sourire amusé.

Pourtant la tristesse ne quitta pas les traits du jeune souverain. Il ajouta d'une voix basse :

"J'ai passé la journée d'hier avec mon père."

Bucky le regarda fixement. L'ancien roi du Wakanda était mort depuis de longs mois. Il s'en souvenait, c'était cet événement qui avait permis à Steve de le retrouver.

"Ce n'est pas possible. "

"Exactement. Mais c'était bien lui. Comme je m'en souviens, dans le moindre détail. As-tu rencontré des défunts toi aussi ?"

Il secoua la tête :

"Non, j'ai passé la journée d'hier avec Steve. Il a fait une crise d'asthme. Je me souviens m'être dit qu'il n'était plus censé en faire."

Il leva son bras gauche pour le montrer à son interlocuteur.

"Et je sais que c'est à moi, je me souviens de Stark détruisant l'ancien, mais j'ignore quand j'ai récupéré celui-là."

"C'est moi qui l'ai fait fabriquer, je ne sais plus pourquoi, ni quand."

Ils restèrent silencieux tous les deux quelques secondes, puis Bucky reprit la parole :

"On nous a drogué ?"

"Je ne pense pas. Elles ne fonctionnent pas sur moi. Mais il est évident que nous sommes dans une forme de réalité alternative ou d'illusion. J'ai fait plusieurs tests avant de venir ici. Il me suffit de penser à certaines personnes et ils se retrouvent au bout d'un chemin ou derrière une porte. C'est comme ça que je t'ai rejoint. Et pour d'autres, rien."

Il n'aimait pas du tout cette idée. Que l'on puisse à nouveau jouer avec sa réalité, avec ce qu'il voyait ou ressentait, qu'on lui enlève encore son libre arbitre. Il serra et desserra plusieurs fois les poings.

"Comment on en sort ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi une seule pensée me permet de retrouver certaines personnes, même mortes, alors que d'autres semblent inatteignables. J'ai essayé de joindre Shuri et Okoye mais je n'y suis pas arrivé. Par contre, j'ai vu ma mère. Tu as dit avoir passé la journée avec Steve ?"

"Oui. A New York."

"Et aujourd'hui tu es ici ?"

Il ignorait comment il était arrivé au Wakanda. Et jusqu'à ce que T'Challa lui en fasse la remarque, ça ne l'avait pas intrigué. Il avait passé la veille avec Steve à Coney Island, puis Natasha et Sam étaient venus le chercher pour une mission. il s'était réveillé le lendemain dans la hutte qu'il habitait depuis des mois sur le continent africain. Et aucune de ces réalités ne lui paraissait étrange, même maintenant qu'il savait que ce n'était pas possible.

Il devait trouver Steve. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais il devait le rejoindre. Si T'Challa disait vrai, il lui suffisait de penser à lui et il le verrait.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur son petit ami, sur la manière dont il tenait parfaitement dans ses bras, sur l'odeur de leur savon, sur sa respiration qui était toujours légèrement sifflante. Il rouvrit les yeux et ne trouva que T'Challa en train de l'observer attentivement.

Il rabaissa les paupières et cette fois, il pensa à un Steve beaucoup plus grand. Un Steve en pleine santé et assez fort pour défendre la terre entière contre n'importe quel tyran.

Cette fois, quand il ouvrit les yeux, il était dans une pièce pleine de silhouettes. Il n'arrivait à reconnaître personne, tout était flou et terne.

Tout, sauf Steve. Son petit ami était vibrant au milieu de toute cette grisaille, ses cheveux et sa barbe - depuis quand avait-il assez de poil pour avoir une barbe - reflétaient une lumière que Bucky ne voyait pas. Et il semblait si triste. L'inquiètude commença à l'envahir, qu'est ce qui s'était passé pour qu'il paraisse si abattu ?

Le blond posa les yeux sur lui et ils s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

"Steve. Tout va bien ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?Je suis avec T'Challa au Wakanda. Tu peux nous rejoindre ? "

Il vit son petit ami s'approcher de la balustrade, il n'avait pas l'air de l'entendre. Puis tout devint noir.


	3. Jour 3

Bonjour tout le monde

Je devais publier ce chapitre hier, mais la journée a été chargée (et les enfants pénibles) et je ne peux le faire que aujourd'hui. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop.

Je vais essayer de garder le rythme mais le boulot s'accumule et je ne suis pas certaine d'y parvenir. Promis je fais au mieux.

Je voulais dire un grand merci à toux ceux qui lisent et suivent cette petite histoire, malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit pas très bien ficelée.

Et un méga merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review: Kaelyan, Nagron, Emilie et Julindy (comme tu restes sceptique, je suis trop pressée d'avoir ton avis du coup).

Bonne lecture

* * *

La journée suivante démarra comme la précédente avait fini. Il passa en revue des dossiers, téléphona et rencontra plusieurs personnes qui souhaitaient les rejoindre.

Il avait déjà donné son aval à deux nouvelles recrues et il avait prévu d'acceuillir lui même leur première équipe en fin de journée. Il avait fait le nécessaire pour être occupé jusque tard dans la nuit, il ne voulait pas rester seul et faire face aux événements des derniers jours.

Pour le moment, il fonctionnait en auto-pilote et il avait l'intention de continuer ainsi le plus longtemps possible. Il n'avait pris que quelques heures de repos la nuit dernière quand Natasha avait menacé de le trainer elle-même dans ses quartiers.

Il avait craint qu'à peine couché, l'absence de Bucky ne le noie, mais il s'était endormi à la seconde où sa tête s'était posée sur l'oreiller. Il s'était réveillé en sursaut quatre heures plus tard. Son cauchemar avait été un mélange de neige et de vent, de courses dans des couloirs sans fin à la poursuite d'une ombre, de cendres et de chaleur. Il l'avait laissé haletant et déboussolé, dans une pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il s'était extirpé de son lit et, après une douche rapide pour effacer les traces de ses larmes, s'était remis au travail.

Le nombre de candidatures qu'ils avaient reçus depuis leur appel de la veille avait fait naitre des sentiments contradictoires : que tant de personnes soient prêtes à mettre leur vie en jeu pour aider le monde lui rendait foi en l'humanité. Mais cela le laissait aussi avec une pile de dossier qui ne faisait que grandir.

Une simple lecture rapide de chacun d'entre eux montrait clairement que certains postulants n'étaient pas taillés pour supporter ce qu'il aillait leur demander dans les semaines à venir. En fait, il aurait refusé l'immense majorité d'entre eux en temps normal. Malheureusement Natasha avait été très claire : il devait former trois équipes de cinq avant la fin de la semaine. Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à choisir, il était bloqué par une crainte viscérale de tous les emmener droit vers leur mort.

Il n'avait jamais eu peur de diriger, mais l'échec de cette dernière mission, la plus importante jusque maintenant, et la perte de Bucky l'avaient laissé avec un profond sentiment d'incompétence. Il n'arrivait pas à s'en débarasser mais on attendait de lui qu'il prenne des décisions, alors il ravalait ses doutes et continuait à avancer. C'est ce qu'il avait toujours fait, il était doué pour cacher ses craintes derrière une facade de certitudes et de droiture, derrière son devoir, son costume.

Et il n'allait pas se mentir : pour le moment, il en avait besoin. Il ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Pendant qu'il avait l'esprit occupé, il arrivait à garder le contrôle de ses pensées, il arrivait à repousser l'immense tristesse, la colère et la honte qui n'attendaient qu'un moment de calme pour l'envahir.

Quand il vit arriver Natasha, les mains vides, il poussa quand même un soupir de soulagement, elle n'apportait pas de nouvelles candidatures à étudier. Elle ne prononça qu'une phrase avant de faire demi-tour et de se diriger vers la porte :

"Stark est en ligne. Il est sur le chemin du retour."

Il laissa tout en plan et s'élança à la suite de l'espionne. Il n'avait pas vu Stark depuis qu'ils s'étaient separés en Sibérie, après qu'il ai abandonné son bouclier au sol, après qu'il ai dû protéger Bucky d'un homme qu'il pensait être son ami.

Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir à cette journée, à ce qu'il aurait pu faire autrement. Il s'était montré intransigeant et - d'après son petit ami - bien trop buté. Avec le recul, il avait compris qu'il aurait pu agir différement. Pour sa défense, il était épuisé aussi bien moralement que physiquement. Courir après Bucky, continuer ses missions avec les Avengers, former de nouvelles recrues … tout cela était bien trop pour un seul homme, sérum ou pas. Mais il avait été incapable de s'en rendre compte et les conséquences avaient été lourdes pour chacun d'entre eux.

Il en était conscient maintenant et sa seule pensée, alors qu'il entrait dans la salle de réunion principale, fut qu'il était heureux que Stark ai survécu.

Une profonde vague de nostalgie l'envahit lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Tony, son débit toujours aussi rapide, ses digressions, ses traits d'humours. Toutes ces petites choses qui l'avaient tant exaspérées et qui maintenant, lui apportaient une stabilité, un sentiment de continuité, dont il avait désespérément besoin.

Mais quand son regard se posa sur l'écran géant au fond de la salle, il vit ce que la voix de Tony n'avait pas trahi jusque là : il était épuisé et semblait hanté par un fantôme de trop. Ses yeux avaient perdu cette étincelle qui les avait toujours habités. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, le milliardaire se tut et tout le monde resta silencieux, les observant avec curiosité.

Steve fut le premier à parler :

"Content de voir que tu vas bien, Tony."

"Je pourrai dire la même chose. "

Un nouveau silence, plus long cette fois. Jusqu'à ce que Rocket s'adresse à Thor, d'une manière tout sauf discrète :

"C'est quoi toute cette tension ? Ils ont couché ensemble ou quoi ?"

Cela eu le double effet de faire rougir Steve - il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment on pouvait parler aussi librement de ce genre de chose - et de faire balbutier Tony :

"Quoi ?! … Non … on n'a jamais .. enfin, regardez le … et …"

Bruce, Rhodey et Natasha ne cachèrent pas leur amusement et très rapidement la tension retomba. Tony récupéra et c'est avec son débit habituel qu'il continua :

"Je devrais arriver d'ici une heure. J'ai des nouvelles. Vous serez toujours là ?"

La question pouvait paraître anodine, mais elle était lourde de sens. Steve croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et leva le menton :

"Bien entendu. Nous avons un monde à venger."

Le sourire de Tony était à peine visible mais bien là. Il coupa la communication et Steve se tourna vers ses coéquipiers :

"Je retourne étudier les dossiers. Prévenez moi dès quil arrive. Avec son retour et ses informations, nous aurons surement des ajustements à faire à notre plan initial."

 **ooOoo**

Comme Stark l'avait prédit, il arriva une heure plus tard et ils se regroupèrent tous à nouveau dans la salle de réunion. Quand Steve passa le pas de la porte, il remarqua que Clint était lui aussi de retour et il lui serra chaleureusement la main avant de se diriger vers Tony.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes à s'observer avant que le milliardaire esquisse un sourire et lève les bras. Steve prit le geste pour ce qu'il était et franchit les quelques pas qui les séparaient. Leur embrassade fut courte mais il eut le temps de glisser un mot à l'oreille de son ami :

"Désolé."

La réponse fut miraculeusement courte :

"Moi aussi."

Ils n'avaient pas le temps pour plus et n'en auraient probablement pas besoin. Ni lui, ni Stark n'aimaient parler de ce qu'ils ressentaient et ces quelques mots suffisaient amplement. Et puis ils avaient un plan à mettre en place. Il se retourna vers le reste de la salle. Il exposa rapidement au nouveaux arrivants leurs décisions de la veille.

Tony raconta leur combat avec Thanos, et le plan de Strange, avant de leur présenter celle qui avait fait le trajet avec lui : elle était la fille adoptive de Thanos, avait tenté de le tuer et répondait au nom de Nébula. La jeune femme était actuellement assise à côté de Rocket et ce dernier regardait droit devant lui, la mâchoire serrée depuis qu'il avait appris la disparition de chacun de ses compagnon.

C'est elle qui leur annonça ce que Tony ignorait et que Strange avait vu sans pouvoir l'expliquer : la clé de leur victoire était dans la pierre de l'âme et ils devaient la récupérer à tout prix. Des six joyaux, ses pouvoirs étaient les plus étranges et puissants et il n'y avait pas de limite à ce qu'elle pouvait faire, mais elle était difficile à contrôler et avait une volonté propre.

Ils discutèrent longuement de ses capacités et des moyens de rejoindre Thanos. Ils ne se séparèrent qu'en pleine nuit, quand il parut evident qu'ils n'étaient plus en état de prendre la moindre décision. Cette fois encore, Steve s'endormit à l'instant où se tête se posa sur l'oreiller.

* * *

Bucky était dans le labo de Shuri, en train d'observer la jeune femme et son frère qui discutaient devant un écran holographique. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui le dérangeait. Son cerveau n'arrêtait pas de lui dire que la jeune femme devrait faire quelques centimètres de plus et paraître moins jeune, et pourant il ignorait d'où venait cette idée.

Tout dans ce monde était étrange. S'il ne se posait pas la question, tout parraissait normal, mais dès que l'on pointait du doigt une inconsistance, il n'arrivait plus à en détacher l'esprit. C'était comme si deux réalités se superposaient, différentes, mais aussi vraies l'une que l'autre. Il avait vu Steve la veille, la version post sérum, en pleine santé et ca ne l'empêchait d'avoir passé la journée d'avant avec celui qu'il avait connu à Brooklyn. Et ces deux Steve étaient la réalité, en même temps, alors qu'il savait au fond de lui que l'un d'entre eux était un souvenir.

C'était dérangeant et il était tiraillé entre l'envie de se laisser porter par les événements et celle de se battre contre ces hallucinations, cette réalité alternative. Ca serait si simple de baisser les bras et de rejoindre Steve à Brooklyn, de passer ses journées et ses nuits avec lui. Mais il devait se rapeller constamment que ce n'était pas réalité et que son petit ami avait certainement besoin de lui. L'effort que cela demandait commençait à lui donner mal au crane. Il était en train de frotter l'arrète de son nez quand T'Challa quitta sa sœur et s'approcha de lui. Il s'assit ensuite son trône et s'adressa à lui, l'air un peu perdu :

"Shuri a un rendez-vous ce soir. Je m'en souviens, c'était son premier. Il s'était bien passé, mais je crois que j'ai fait un peu trop peur à son prétendant, il n'est jamais revenu."

"J'en déduis que tu n'as rien de nouveau ?"

"En effet. Mais c'était sympa de passer quelques minutes avec elle. Même si j'ai déjà vécu cet instant."

"C'est étrange. Tu ne me donnes pas l'impression d'être un souvenir. Tu es réel."

"C'est l'impression que tu me donnes aussi. Ainsi que me père quand je l'ai vu, mais il est mort. Pourquoi est ce que ca ne s'est pas passé comme avec Shuri ? Pourquoi est ce que je n'ai pas vécu un souvenir avec lui ? "

"Je l'ignore. Mais nous devons trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici, je - "

Il furent interrompus par l'arrivée d'une Dora Milaje qui s'agenouilla immédiatement devant le trône.

"Mon roi, j'ai cru vous avoir perdu. Je ne trouve pas Okoye, ni ma garnison, savez vous où elles sont ?"

Les deux hommes croisèrent leur regard et T'Challa se redressa avant de s'adresser à la guerrière :

"J'ai besoin que vous me disiez ce que vous avez fait hier et avant hier. Et comment vous êtes arrivés ici."

La jeune femme parut surprise de la question, mais répondit :

"J'ai rendu visite à mes parents et à mon jeune frère. Je n'étais pas de garde. Et puis j'ai voulu rejoindre mon poste. Quand je n'ai pas trouvé Okoyé, j'ai decidé de venir vous voir …"

Sa voix baissa en volume avant de s'éteindre complètement. Elle fronça les sourcils, puis ajouta lentement :

"Je ne me souviens pas du trajet entre le bâtiment de la garde et ici."

"Vous avez passé un agréable moment avec vos parents ?"

"Ho oui, ils sont morts vous savez, alors ca m'a fait plaisir."

Elle ne semblait pas s'ere rendue compte de l'étrangeté de sa phrase et Bucky, tout comme T'Challa, se garda bien de lui faire remarquer. Le roi la renvoya chez elle, lui ordonnant de prendre quelques jours de repos supplémentaires.

Dès que la porte se referma derrière elle, T'Challa reprit la parole :

"Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à nous rendre compte que quelque chose ne va pas."

Bucky acquiesça en hochant la tête.

"Nous devrions voir ce que font nos alliés, nous regrouper et trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici. Je veux retrouver Steve, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Il paraissait effondré hier, il a besoin de moi."

"J'ai déjà essayé. Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi cela n'a fonctionné qu'avec toi."

"Peut-être que si nous connaissons tous les deux les gens que nous cherchons à contacter, cela irait mieux ? Natalia, Sam ?"

"Bonne idée."

Ils commencèrent par Natalia, se concentrant sur la jeune femme blonde. Mais ils restèrent tous deux dans la salle du trône.

Après plusieurs essais infructueux, ils passèrent à Sam et, à peine avaient ils fermé les yeux, qu'ils sentirent la pluie s'abattre sur eux. Ils se trouvaient dans un quartier calme, devant une maison bien entretenue. Ils franchirent la barrière qui entourait le jardin et toquèrent à la porte. Moins de trente secondes plus tard, Sam leur ouvrait et les faisait entrer, le visage sombre :

"Vous êtes vous ou une hallucination ?"

Les deux nouveaux arrivants poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Bucky répondit rapidement :

"Nous. Je suppose que tu es toi-même si tu poses la question."

"Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais je suis soulagé de vous voir. Vous pouvez m'expliquer ?"

Bucky haussa les épaules, il en était incapable, mais T'Challa prit la parole :

"Nous sommes dans une sorte de réalité alternative. Je ne sais pas encore comment nous avons attéri ici ou comment en sortir mais il semblerait que nous puissions revivre des souvenirs."

"J'avais remarqué. J'ai mangé chez ma mère hier soir, sa tourte à la viande, qu'elle n'a plus fait depuis que son arthrose l'empêche de faire sa pate elle même. Et j'ai passé l'après-midi avec Riley. Qui est mort."

La colère était à peine voilée dans la voix du para quand il annonça :

"Je ne sais pas qui joue avec nous comme ça, mais il va me le payer."

"Nous devons commencer par sortir d'ici. Une idée ?"

"Aucune, mais mettez vous à l'aise. Vous voulez une pizza ?"

Ils s'assirent autour d'une table et passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter de leurs théories et à échafauder un plan pour quitter cette hallucination, monde, endroit … quoi que ce soit en fait.

Juste avant de se coucher dans la chambre qu'avait occupé Steve alors qu'il vivait chez Sam, Bucky se concentra sur son petit ami. Il le trouva dans une chambre inconnue. La seule lumière provenait d'une lampe laissée allumée dans la pièce adjacente. Steve était au lit, les traits tirés et des larmes coulant de ses yeux fermés. Alors qu'il fit un pas pour s'approcher de lui et le réveiller, tout devint noir.


	4. Jour 4

Bonjour tout le monde

Les enfants m'ont levée tôt ce matin, alors je me suis dit que j'allais publier le chapitre de la journée.

Je vous jure que ce texte a une vie propre, il refuse de faire ce que je lui demande. Enfin je devrais avoir l'habitude, Steve et Bucky n'en font qu'à leur tête, comme toujours.

Un grand merci à **Emilie** , **Nagron** et **Julindy** (j'espère que ce chapitre va apaiser tes craintes) pour leurs reviews.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Cette fois, ce ne fut pas un cauchemar qui le réveilla mais des coups sur la porte de sa chambre. Ce ne fut que lorsque sa main atteignit les draps froids de l'autre côté du lit qu'il se rappela que Bucky ne s'était pas couché avec lui. Qu'il ne se coucherait plus jamais avec lui. Il ne voulait pas penser à ça, ne le pouvait pas, alors il ravala la boule qui envahissait sa gorge.

Un rapide coup d'oeil au réveil posé sur la commode lui apprit qu'il était à peine plus de deux heures du matin, il avait dormi trois bonnes heures. C'était peu, mais il pouvait fonctionner avec moins.

Quiconque était venu le réveiller jugea qu'il avait assez patienté et les coups reprirent contre sa porte. Steve se leva en grognant, le manque de sommeil allait bientôt le rattraper mais il avait encore quelques réserves.

Il s'approcha de la porte et fut surpris d'y trouver Clint, tout habillé et armé. Ce dernier l'observa des pieds à la tête, puis leva un sourcil :

"Tu as une gueule de déterré. On devrait peut-être te laisser dormir. On arrivera à gérer sans toi"."

Cela piqua sa curiosité et il se redressa :

"Non, ca va aller. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

"HYDRA, ou ce qu'il en reste, n'aura pas mis longtemps à agir. Un coup d'état est en cours au Brésil. Nous sommes attendu sur place par un contact de Nat, c'est lui qui nous a appelé pour nous demander de l'aide."

"Qui en est ? "

"Toi, Nat, Thor et moi-même. Stark et Banner sont enfermés dans un labo depuis hier soir, ils font des recherches sur les pierres de l'âme et sur le moyen de trouver Thanos."

"Laisse moi dix minutes, je vous rejoins."

Clint sembla hésiter et il se balança d'un pied sur l'autre.

"On peut faire sans toi, tu devrais te reposer. Nat m'a dit ce qui s'est passé. Tu devrais prendre un peu de temps pour toi pendant que tu le peux."

Sauf qu'il ne voulait pas prendre de temps pour lui. Il sentait ses émotions prêtes à le submerger à l'instant même où il s'octroyait une seule seconde d'inactivité, une seule seconde pour y penser. Il ne pouvait pas craquer, le monde avait besoin de lui. Il. ne. pouvait. pas. craquer.

Il savait exactement ce qui l'attendait s'il laissait ses sentiments prendre le pas, il était déjà passé par là. Il était capable de tout supporter, de tout surmonter, la guerre, l'échec, la douleur, être un fugitif, mais il ne pouvait pas vivre sans Bucky. S'il s'arrêtait, il ne repartirait plus.

Il répondit donc à Clint de sa voix la plus assurée :

"Tout va bien. Dix minutes et je suis à vous."

Il referma la porte sans laisser le temps à l'archer de répondre.

Il passa très rapidement dans la salle de bain, se lava et enfila son costume. Il s'approcha de sa table de chevet où il posait ses effets personnels et attrapa sa montre. Il l'attacha à son poignet et la glissa avec prudence sous son gant de cuir. C'était un cadeau de Bucky, il ne voulait pas l'abîmer.

Sa main se serra compulsivement contre l'objet, et brusquement, il n'y arriva plus. Un violent sanglot sortit de sa gorge et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Steve avait trouvé la montre chez un marchand lors d'une de leur rare permission à Londres. Elle coûtait une petite fortune et il s'était éloigné à contre-coeur. Mais Bucky l'avait remarqué et il était ressorti l'acheter plus tard dans la journée. Il lui avait offert le soir même, pendant qu'ils fumaient sur le balcon de leur hôtel. Le reste des commandos hurlants faisait la fête dans la série de pièces qui leur servaient de quartiers pendant ces quelques jours. Steve l'avait remercié d'un baiser passionné, prenant garde à rester caché dans les ombres formées par le mur derrière eux et l'auvent au dessus des fenêtres.

Quelques jours après, ils retournaient sur le continent. Ils se rendirent dans les Alpes et Steve y perdit Bucky pour la première fois.

La paume posée contre le verre froid de la montre, Steve laissa les larmes couler. Il l'avait perdu tant de fois, il ne pouvait plus le supporter.

Le souffle court il se laissa tomber sur le sol, le dos contre son lit. Comment allait-il faire ? Pourquoi est ce que ce n'était pas lui qui était parti ? Bucky était tellement plus fort que lui, il aurait tenu. Il aurait ravalé sa peine et sa souffrance et il aurait tenu. Mais lui n'avait jamais été fort que lorsque Bucky était à ses côtés, quand il pouvait voir la fierté et l'amour dans les yeux de son petit ami. Sans ça, il n'était plus rien. Une coquille vide. Il ne pouvait pas continuer. Il ne voulait pas continuer.

Il haletait. Il plaça sa tête entre ses genoux relevés et tenta de calmer ses sanglots. Il n'entendit pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et sursauta quand Thor s'assit à quelques centimètres de lui, le touchant presque.

Il hoqueta plusieurs fois, incapable de former un mot ou même de calmer sa respiration. Thor, malgré son exubérance naturelle et sa présence tonitruante, savait se faire discret. Il apportait le plus solide des soutiens juste en restant silencieusement à vos côtés, un roc inamovible dans n'importe quelle tempête.

Quand la respiration de Steve fut enfin sous contrôle, l'asgardien parla d'une voix douce qui contrastait avec son ton habituel :

"J'ai perdu ma mère. Puis mon père. Ma terre, mon peuple et enfin mon frère, mais les dieux m'ont épargné la douleur de perdre ma Jane. Elle est en train de travailler, quelque part sur cette planète. Je sais que je suis bien loin de la peine qui est la tienne, mon ami, et je m'en veux de te demander cela en cette période, mais m'aideras tu à protéger le monde de ma Jane ?"

Personne n'ignorait que la jeune scientifique avait rompu leur relation avant même que les Avengers n'explosent. Et pourtant Thor continuait à l'aimer et à vouloir la protéger. Steve pouvait comprendre ça. Bucky l'avait quitté quand il était parti en Europe - cet idiot lui avait dit qu'il voulait le libérer de toute promesse au cas où il ne reviendrait pas - et ça ne l'avait pas empêché d'accourir à son secours lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il était retenu à Azzano.

Steve releva la tête et essuya ses yeux et ses joues sur son avant-bras. S'il ne pouvait pas continuer pour lui, s'il n'avait plus rien, ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Il tourna le regard vers Thor et attendit que ce dernier fasse de même avant de parler :

"Je peux faire ça pour un ami."

La tape de Thor sur son épaule le fit grimacer, même pour lui, la force du dieu était écrasante.

"Je suis heureux de l'entendre. Je vais prévenir nos compagnons que tu as besoin de dix minutes de plus."

Thor se releva et quitta la pièce sans un mot, refermant la porte doucement derrière lui. Steve laissa sa tête tomber en arrière, sur le matelas et observa le plafond quelques instants. Il ne pouvait pas continuer. Ni pour lui, ni pour le monde, ces inconnus pour lesquels il avait déjà tant donné. Mais il pouvait le faire pour ses amis, afin qu'ils n'aient jamais à vivre ce qu'il traversait.

Il se leva, passa un peu d'eau fraîche sur son visage et se dirigea vers l'helipad. Tout le monde était déjà installé dans le Quinjet et il laissa ses mèches les plus longues obscurcir son visage. Son coeur battait la chamade, sa poitrine était compressée par un étau et sa gorge se serrait, l'empêchant de respirer. Mais il allait tenir. Il ferma les yeux et se plongea dans ses souvenirs.

Quand il descendit de l'appareil, il vit Bucky se tenir devant un mur blanchi par le soleil. Il semblait en pleine conversation avec quelqu'un que Steve ne voyait pas. Natasaha lui parla en le contournant et quand il releva les yeux vers l'endroit où son petit ami se tenait quelques instants plus tôt, il avait disparu. Sa fatigue et des restes de souvenirs avaient dû provoquer cette vision et il secoua la tête. Il rejoignit le contact de Nat qui les attendaient dans un vieil entrepôt pas très loin. Ils avaient un coup d'état à empêcher.

* * *

Ce matin là, il émergea à New York, les bras autour de Steve. Ce dernier était déjà réveillé et était en train de déposer des baisers dans le creux de son cou, son épaule et le long de sa clavicule.

Malgré la chaleur étouffante, ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre dans leur minuscule lit et la sueur recouvrait déjà en grande partie leur peau nue. Cette journée allait être insoutenable. Il décolla sa main de sa position sur la hanche de son petit ami et la laissa glisser le long de son dos. Arrivé à sa nuque, il l'attira vers lui et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

Steve grogna immédiatement et l'enjamba. Il s'assit sur ses hanches avant de se pencher vers lui et de l'embrasser avec passion. Il était déjà totalement dur et il ne lui fallut que quelques roulements de bassin pour que Bucky soit dans le même état.

Très rapidement, la sueur recouvrit chaque endroit où ils étaient en contact, facilitant le glissement de leurs deux érections l'une contre l'autre. Leurs mouvements prirent de l'ampleur et leur respiration s'accélérera. Bucky se retint d'agripper trop fort les hanches fines de son petit ami. Il pouvait pratiquement faire le tour de sa taille et joindre ses doigts. Le métal de sa main contrastait sur sa peau blanche et il fixa se point quelques instants : elle ne ressortait pas autant d'habitude.

Steve releva la tête juste assez pour murmurer contre sa bouche :

"Buck … je ne suis pas en sucre. Tu sais que je déteste ça quand tu fais trop attention."

Il le savait. Son petit ami était solide, bien plus que lui. Pourtant ses os étaient si fragiles, il aurait suffit à Bucky de presser un peu trop fort pour les briser. Il devait se maîtriser, l'avait toujours fait, mais l'époque où il s'abandonnait totalement à sa passion lui manquait. Il aimait pouvoir agripper son amant, laisser des marques sur sa peau qui auraient disparues le lendemain matin.

Steve se redressa complètement et prit appui de ses deux mains sur la poitrine du brun. Il utilisa sa nouvelle position pour accélérer et approfondir ses mouvements. Bucky l'aida du mieux qu'il put, guidant les ondulations de son bassin à l'aide de ses mains autour de ses hanches.

Rapidement, bien trop rapidement, au point qu'il crut avoir dix-huit ans à nouveau, le frottement du sexe du blond contre le sien le fit jouir. Seul les réflexes de son petit ami permirent d'étouffer le cri rauque qui s'échappa de sa gorge et Steve jeta un œil inquiet à leur fenêtre ouverte. Il suffisait à leur voisine d'en face de se pencher à son balcon pour avoir une vue dégagée sur leur chambre. Bucky avait oublié ce qu'ils risquaient s'ils se faisaient prendre dans cette position.

La main de Steve quitta sa bouche pour agripper sa propre érection et il jouit à son tour, avant même que le brun ne soit capable de bouger. Il s'écroula ensuite sur lui, le souffle court et le corps couvert de sueur. Bucky l'entoura de ses bras et déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux, déjà aux bords de l'endormissement.

Un pincement sur ses côtes le fit sursauter :

"Aie. A quoi tu joues Stevie, je m'endormais."

"C'est bien le problème, tu es censé bosser dans quarante minutes chez le vieux Tobbias."

"Ho merde. "

Le rire de Steve l'accompagna pendant qu'il passait un linge humide sur son ventre, s'habillait, puis sortait de leur appartement, un toast à moitié mangé dans la main.

 **ooOoo**

T'Challa l'attendait devant la boutique du vieux Tobbias. Il avait les bras croisés sur la poitrine et le visage fermé. Bucky soupira en s'arrêtant devant lui - sa journée avait si bien commencé, il aurait voulu en profiter encore un peu avant que la réalité ne le rattrape :

"Les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes ?"

"Rien de plus par rapport à hier. Je suis incapable de savoir ce qui est un souvenir, une hallucination ou la réalité. En toute logique, je ne devrais pas être là, je n'étais pas né à cette époque. Mais pourtant, tout parait si réel."

La tentation était grande de laisser le monarque ici, d'enchaîner ses deux boulots, puis de rentrer auprès de son petit ami. Mais il ne pourrait jamais rejoindre Steve s'il restait ici. Sans un mot supplémentaire, il emboîta le pas de T'Challa et retrouva Sam au centre de la salle du trône.

Ils restèrent dans l'immense pièce tout le reste de la journée, testant les limites de leur réalité.

Ils virent plusieurs de leurs amis et famille, des souvenir, des gens comme eux et Bucky aperçu une fois Steve du coin de l'oeil alors qu'il était en train de discuter avec Sam et T'Challa de leurs futures tentatives. Ils ne découvrirent rien de concret et Bucky alla se coucher frustré d'être séparé de son petit ami.


	5. Jour 7

Hello tout le monde

Je vous propose ce soir le chapitre de la semaine, tout chaud de la relecture. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, on va retrouver de vieux amis et (peut-être) avoir quelques réponses.

Comme toujours, je tenais à tous vous remercier pour vos lectures, vos favs et vos reviews. Un grand merci à **Julindy** , **Nagron** et **Emiliekalin** qui continuent à me suivre chaque semaine malgré mes divagations.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Steve se réveilla dans sa chambre.

Ils avaient tellement voyagé ces trois derniers jours qu'il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reconnaître la pièce où il était. Après leur mission au Brésil, ils s'étaient rendus au Panama, puis en Argentine. Chaque escale n'avait pas duré plus de huit heures et ils avaient réussi à stabiliser les situations avant de repartir.

Rien que le fait de voir les Avengers travailler de nouveau ensemble avait redonné de l'espoir aux gens. Mais cela ne suffisait pas à arrêter toutes les personnes mal intentionnées qui voulaient profiter de la situation afin d'asseoir un peu plus leur pouvoir ou pour renverser un gouvernement déjà en place.

Ils avaient fait un passage éclair en Ukraine où une milice militaire avait pris en otage les dirigeants du pays et exigeaient une rançon pour leur libération. Rien ne prouvait qu'ils avaient un lien quelconque avec HYDRA, mais l'instinct de Steve lui disait que l'organisation secrète n'était pas loin. Malgré tous leurs efforts ces dernières années, ils n'avaient jamais réussi à totalement éliminer sa présence. Couper une tête…

Mais il y avait plus préoccupant : il avait vu Bucky. Plusieurs fois. Parfois ce n'était qu'une silhouette à la lisière de son champs de vision, mais parfois il était droit devant lui. Dans ces cas là, son petit ami le regardait avec un mélange de tristesse et d'inquiétude qui secouait profondément Steve. Il lui manquait tellement. Le voir lui rappelait tout ce qu'il avait perdu. Sa peine avait failli le submerger plusieurs fois et ces moments ne l'aidaient pas, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de chercher Bucky du regard de plus en plus souvent.

Il quitta son lit avec un grognement. Tous ses muscles étaient endoloris et même Thor avait traîné des pieds quand ils étaient descendus du Quinjet la veille. Après l'Ukraine, ils avaient décidé de rentrer, de passer vingt-quatre heures au complexe. Ils avaient besoin de repos, de restocker le quinjet et de faire un point avec Tony et Bruce sur l'avancement de leurs recherches. Steve voulait également rencontrer individuellement toutes les nouvelles recrues et préparer les premières équipes. Avec un peu de chance, ils seraient plus nombreux la prochaine fois qu'ils repartiraient.

Après une douche rapide et un passage éclair par la cafétéria du complexe, il se dirigea vers le labo de Tony. Le milliardaire était entouré par une multitude d'écrans et d'hologrammes. L'accumulation de données, de graphiques et d'images donna immédiatement mal au crâne à Steve. A en croire la manière dont Stark plissait les yeux, il devait en être de même pour lui. Il s'approcha suffisamment afin ne pas avoir à crier :

"Depuis quand est-ce que tu n'as pas dormi ?"

"Hier. Pendant que vous rentriez d'Europe. "

"Où est Banner ?"

Tony montra un coin du laboratoire où le second scientifique était endormi sur un tas de couvertures sous une table. Steve leva les yeux au ciel, il ne comprendrait jamais cette habitude qu'avaient les deux hommes de dormir dans leurs labos. Ce n'est pas comme si leurs chambres étaient loin.

Il observa en silence les écrans autour de lui, mais comme d'habitude, il ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il voyait. Ces graphiques et ces relevés de mesures pouvaient représenter absolument tout - de la propagation d'une onde interdimensionnelle aux statistiques d'un joueur de baseball - et il était incapable de faire la différence.

"Tu as avancé ?"

La soupir de frustration était habituel, ainsi que la manière dont Tony passa la main dans ses cheveux :

"Pas assez. Nous n'avons aucune donnée sur la gemme de l'âme. Je ne peux que extrapoler à partir de ce que l'on sait du Tesseract et de la pierre de Vision. Nebula n'a pu me fournir que des rumeurs. Nous pensons que le meilleur moyen d'arrêter Thanos est de créer une disruption entre le pouvoir des gemmes. Mais pour le moment, mes simulations n'ont rien donné. On continue à chercher."

"Et au sujet de ce monstre ? Vous savez où il se terre ? Comment le rejoindre ?"

"Le raton-laveur - super mécanicien d'ailleurs, je ne l'aurai jamais cru si je ne l'avais pas vu moi-même - et Nebula s'occupent de ce problème. Ils sont dans le vaisseau qui nous a ramené ici. A priori, ils ont lancé le mot qu'ils le cherchaient. Ils n'ont reçu aucun retour."

"En résumé : nous ne sommes pas plus proche de trouver une solution que lorsque je suis parti."

Son ton était amer et plein de reproches, mais il n'arrivait pas à se retenir. Il savait que tout le monde faisait de son mieux, mais la situation le frustrait beaucoup trop. Bucky lui manquait, au point qu'il ignorait combien de temps il pourrait continuer. Il faisait de son mieux, il s'accrochait, mais au fond de lui il n'attendait qu'une chose : que ses amis et les innocents qui peuplaient cette planète soient en sécurité. Après il serait libre de lâcher prise.

Le regard que lui lança Tony était empli d'une colère maîtrisée. Leur relation était encore bien trop fragile pour que Steve reste auprès de lui avec l'état d'esprit dans lequel il se trouvait. C'était la meilleur moyen de provoquer une de leur nombreuses disputes. Les Avengers et le monde ne pouvaient pas se permettre que leur amitié se brise à nouveau.

Il choisit de sortir et prit la direction de la sortie, parlant par dessus son épaule :

"Je serai dans la salle d'entrainement si tu as du nouveau. Je vais voir ce que valent nos jeunes recrues."

Tony ne lui répondit pas, mais il le suivit des yeux. Steve sentit son regard fixé entre ses omoplates jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme derrière lui.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers les salles qui servaient à l'entraînement des Avengers et y passa le reste de la journée. Les nouvelles recrues avaient tant de choses à apprendre.

* * *

Bucky quitta l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Steve et referma doucement la porte derrière lui. Son petit ami dormait encore et il ne voulait pas le réveiller. Après la chaleur étouffante de New York, la salle du trône climatisée de T'Challa lui parut presque glaciale. Il réprima un frisson et la panique qui commençait à monter : ce n'était pas le coffre cryogénique, ni les plaines sibériennes où on l'avait si souvent abandonné en plein hiver, avec l'ordre de rentrer par ses propres moyens.

Il fut surpris de voir le roi du Wakanda entouré de plusieurs inconnus et d'un arbre.

Il avait déjà rencontré l'arbre parlant - même s'il ne se souvenait plus des détails - et il n'eut pas de mal à accepter le fait qu'il avait une femme verte face à lui , une autre avec des antennes et un homme à la peau recouverte de cicatrices aux motifs géométriques. Seul l'individu portant le blouson de cuir rouge semblait humain, mais Bucky n'aurait pas parié sur le fait qu'il le soit réellement.

En moins de cinq minutes, et après que la femme ai menacé ses compagnons des pires sévices afin qu'ils arrêtent de lui couper la parole, il apprit qu'ils étaient les membres des Gardiens de la Galaxie. Ils s'étaient séparés pour tenter de vaincre Thanos et ils s'étaient tous retrouvés - moins un de leur ami, Rocket - quelques jours auparavant dans leur vaisseau spatial. Groot leur avait parlé du dernier endroit dont il se souvenait et ils avaient décidé de venir voir par eux même.

T'Challa, Sam et lui-même commençaient à comprendre comment le monde autour d'eux fonctionnait. Ils pouvaient passer d'un endroit à un autre rien qu'en y pensant et en empruntant une porte ou un chemin quelconque. La distance séparant ces deux endroits n'avait aucune importance.

Et cela fonctionnait aussi avec les gens. Il suffisait à Bucky de s'imaginer Steve pour qu'il le retrouve à New York et Sam pouvait rentrer manger chez sa mère tous les soirs. Parfois, quand il se concentrait vraiment, qu'il cherchait à voir une autre version de Steve, une plus grande, plus forte, il se retrouvait ailleurs qu'à Brooklyn. L'endroit changeait à chaque fois, et son petit ami était différent, mais c'était bien lui. Dans ces moments là, Bucky n'arrivait jamais à lui parler ou à l'approcher et chaque essai le décourageait un peu plus.

Il se demandait pourquoi il pouvait passer des journées entières à vivre avec lui quand il était petit et maladif alors qu'il ne pouvait que le voir lorsqu'il était plus grand. La femme verte, Gamora, semblait connaître un peu le monde dans lequel il vivait et il lui posa la question. Elle fronça des sourcils avant de répondre :

"Vous arrivez à voir deux versions de la même personne ? "

Bucky acquiesça de la tête.

"Ce ne sont pas des souvenirs ?"

"L'un d'entre lui, oui. Pas l'autre. Et je n'arrive jamais à le rejoindre ou à lui parler. Vous savez pourquoi ?"

Elle haussa les épaules :

"Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas une spécialiste. Tout ce que je sais de la gemme de l'âme, c'est qu'elle est la moins connue et la plus puissante des pierres d'infinité. Personne ne sait vraiment comment elle fonctionne. Mais nous sommes à l'intérieur de son monde, c'est une certitude."

Sam intervint dans la conversation :

"Comment on en sort ?"

Elle haussa à nouveau des épaules.

"Je ne sais pas. J'ignore comment et pourquoi nous y sommes entrés. Personne ne se souvient de ce moment. La réponse se cache peut-être dans ces quelques heures manquantes."

"Je s'appelle Groot."

Peter, l'homme au blouson de cuir répondit à l'arbre :

"Je sais que tu veux retrouver Rocket, on fait de notre mieux."

"Je s'appelle Groot. Je s'appelle Groot."

Le jeune arbre semblait faché et il s'éloigna du reste du groupe. Mantis le rejoignit rapidement, suivie de Drax. Gamora et Peter échangèrent un regard puis ce dernier leva les deux mains en l'air :

"C'est toi qui décide."

Ils se tournèrent ensuite vers eux et Gamora reprit :

"Je peux faire quelques recherches. Je ne vous promet rien mais je peux rencontrer certaines de mes connaissances. Poser quelques questions."

T'Challa inclina la tête :

"Nous vous en serions reconnaissant."

Peter les regarda avec perplexité :

"Y'a un truc que je capte pas. Pourquoi vous voulez partir ? Vous êtes les seuls que je connaisse à ne pas profiter de cet endroit."

"Ce n'est pas la réalité. Nous devons sortir. Steve a besoin de moi."

Gamora posa une main sur l'épaule de son compagnon et parla d'une voix qui se voulait apaisante :

"Peter, tout le monde ne réagit pas de la même manière."

"Non mais je ne comprends vraiment pas. Ma mère est ici, je peux aller la voir quand je veux et elle n'est même plus malade. Et Yondu aussi."

Il se tourna vers Gamora :

"Tu es ici. Et Groot. Et Mantis et cet idiot de Drax. "

"Mais pas Rocket."

"Je me fiche de ce chacal ! Il n'en aurait rien eu à faire de nous et il en aurait profité sans une once de remord."

Même Bucky qui ne le connaissait pas savait qu'il mentait. Tout son corps était raide et sa mâchoire était serrée. Quand de la sympathie apparut dans le regard de la Gamora, Peter se détourna rapidement et se dirigea vers la porte de la salle. Il sortit et la claqua derrière lui.

la jeune femme se retourna vers eux, une grimace sur le visage :

"Nous avons eu cette discussion plusieurs fois déjà. Nous ne sommes pas d'accord sur ce que nous allons faire. C'est d'autant plus difficile pour Peter. Je vais contacter mes sources, je reviens vers vous dès que j'ai des nouvelles. En attendant, profitez un peu de vos proches."

Elle rejoignit le reste de ses camarades et, ensemble, ils quittèrent la pièce.

Bucky se tourna vers ses camarades et ils restèrent sans parler quelques instants, avant que T'Challa ne brise le silence :

"Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre que d'attendre son retour. C'est Shuri la vraie scientifique, pour moi tous nos relevés sont normaux. Elle aurait pu nous dire si quelque chose était anormal."

Bucky répondit, fâché :

"Alors on abandonne ? On laisse Steve et tous les autres se débrouiller ?"

Sam répondit :

"Non, absolument pas. Mais T'Challa et Gamora ont raison, il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire pour le moment. Je vais continuer à explorer cet univers, je trouverais peut-être une sortie."

"Je vais faire pareil. Et lancer quelques simulations supplémentaires. Même si je suppose que comme les données résultent de ce monde, elles ne vont pas me montrer comment en sortir."

L'idée ne plaisait pas à Bucky, mais il n'y avait pas grand chose qu'il puisse faire de plus. Il ignorait tout de ce monde et ses souvenirs se limitaient à Steve, à la guerre et à ces années au service d'HYDRA. Shuri avait fait des miracles avec son cerveau et il savait qu'il avait eu une soeur et des parents, mais leur souvenirs étaient fragmentés et trop peu précis.

Les deux autres hommes le regardait, attendant qu'il prenne sa décision :

"Comme vous voulez, on se retrouve si on trouve quelque chose ?"

Sam fut le premier à partir après les avoir salué d'un signe de tête. Puis Bucky lui emboîta le pas. Il voulait voir Steve, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire de toute façon.


	6. Jour 20

Hello ici

Me voilà pour le chapitre de la semaine avec à nouveau un ellipse pour ne pas vous ennuyer.

Un grand merci à vous tous pour vos lectures et encouragements et un super méga merci (à base de sérum) pour **Nagron** , **Emilie** et **Julindy** pour leurs reviews.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Steve descendit du Quinjet avant tout le monde. Il n'attendit aucun de ses coéquipiers et lorsque Thomas, un de leurs nouveaux membres, chercha à le rattraper, il cria par dessus son épaule :

"Rend toi utile pour une fois et fait l'inventaire de l'appareil. Nous repartons dans moins de douze heures."

Le jeune homme, qui le suivait avec des yeux pleins d'étoiles depuis le jour de son arrivée, se figea. Steve continua d'avancer et ne répondit pas quand Clint lui conseilla depuis l'helipad :

"Je ne crois pas qu'aller voir Stark dans cet état soit une de tes meilleures idées."

Il claqua la porte derrière lui. Il descendit les escaliers au pas de course. Barton avait raison, il était fatigué, furieux et ils avaient perdu une de leur nouvelle recrue. C'était la troisième depuis qu'ils avaient commencé et chacune de ces morts pesait de plus en plus lourd sur ses épaules.

Une petite voix dans son esprit lui murmurait de passer par ses quartiers, de prendre une douche et de se calmer avant de rejoindre Stark, mais il refusa de l'écouter. Cet égoïste était enfermé dans son labo avec Banner et leurs deux invités extraterrestres depuis des jours. Ils n'étaient pas plus proche de trouver une solution que lorsqu'il était revenu de sa balade à travers l'espace.

Ils seraient tous beaucoup plus utiles sur le terrain.

Il n'aurait pas ces morts sur la conscience si IronMan et le Hulk étaient à ses côtés, plutôt que de jeunes gens à peine assez entraînés et expérimentés pour passer les tests que Natasha et Clint avaient mis au point.

Il entra dans le laboratoire avec l'intention de rappeler fermement à l'équipe de pseudo-scientifiques l'importance de leurs recherches et que s'ils n'avançaient pas ici, leurs capacités seraient mieux utilisées sur le terrain.

Mais il s'arrêta net.

Tous les occupants de la pièce étaient dans un coin, avachis sur les canapés qui étaient apparus quelques jours après le retour de Stark, et ils buvaient un café. Steve venait de perdre une jeune femme qui avait la vie devant elle, il enchaînait mission après mission pour empêcher leur monde de sombrer dans le chaos, ses amis, leurs amis, attendaient certainement qu'ils viennent les sauver, Bucky n'était plus là et ces quatre bon-à-rien étaient tranquillement en train de siroter un café en discutant.

Il frappa de son poing une table proche. Tout le monde sursauta et leva les yeux vers lui.

"Vous savez que des gens attendent que vous trouviez une solution ? Que des personnes meurent parce que vous restez planqués ici plutôt que d'aller sur le terrain ? La moindre des choses serait de faire semblant d'en avoir quelque chose à faire et de bosser !"

Tony plissa des yeux et ouvrit la bouche. Mais Bruce fut plus rapide que lui. Il se leva et se plaça entre les deux hommes, sa tasse de café toujours à la main :

"Steve, nous venons tout juste d'arrêter, nous avons atteint une nouvelle impasse et nous discutions de la prochaine théorie à tester."

La médecin avait des cernes sous les yeux et la peau pâle. Un simple coup d'oeil aux autres occupants de la pièce suffisait pour se rendre compte qu'ils étaient tous épuisés, mais la frustration et la colère de ne pas avoir réussi à sauver un membre de son équipe étaient bien trop grande pour que ce fait l'atteigne :

"Vous croyez que les gens sur le terrain prennent le temps de se boire un café entre deux personnes à sauver, entre deux missions ? C'est du non-stop. Ca ne m'étonne pas de Tony, il n'en a jamais rien eu à faire, mais je ne pensais pas ça de vous, Banner."

Le milliardaire s'était levé :

"Ho ! Je ne te permet pas -"

La voix de Bruce le coupa :

"C'était bas et totalement gratuit. Nous travaillons tous d'arrache pied. Et vous savez très bien qu'un esprit fatigué prend toujours les mauvaises décisions."

La pique sur son comportement actuel était clair et Steve serra la mâchoire. Il savait qu'il était injuste, mais c'était trop.

Il était épuisé. Aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

Bucky lui manquait et il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'il ne l'aperçoive. Il savait qu'il avait disparu, il gardait ses cendres dans une urne posée sur sa table de chevet, mais son esprit lui jouait des tours, lui montrait son petit ami en pleine santé au détour d'une allée, devant la porte d'un immeuble, aux côtés de son lit quand il se couchait.

Il devait perdre la tête. Voir Bucky disparaître une fois de plus avait fini par avoir raison de sa santé mentale.

Les autres occupants de la pièce le regardait avec sympathie. Il ne voulait pas de leur pitié. Il fit demi tour et quitta le labo en claquant la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Bucky était allongé sous un arbre dans un parc près de leur appartement. Steve était assis à quelques centimètres de lui, son carnet de croquis sur les genoux et sa boite de crayons à ses côtés.

Le soleil était en train de descendre sur Brooklyn. Ses rayons baignaient les immeubles et les rues d'une alternance d'ombres et de lumière. C'était le moment de la journée que Steve préférait dessiner. Dernièrement, ils avaient passé de nombreuses fins d'après-midi à différents endroits de New York afin de capturer ces instants sur papier.

Bucky n'avait pas cherché à retrouver T'Challa ou Sam depuis plusieurs jours. Ils n'avaient rien découvert de nouveau et Gamora ne s'était pas encore manifestée. Il avait voyagé un peu au début. A Paris, à Londres, à Barcelone et même à Mexico. Mais il ne pouvait emmener Stevie dans aucun de ses voyages et il avait fini par rester à Brooklyn avec lui.

Il se laissait porter par ce que ce monde lui amenait et ses journées finissaient par toutes se ressembler : il se réveillait aux côtés de Steve. Ils prenaient leur petit déjeuner ensemble. Puis Bucky partait travailler. Il ne savait jamais quel boulot il allait faire, cette partie était toujours un mélange improbable de déchargement sur les docks, de rempotage d'étagère, de manutention dans diverses usines et entrepôts. Puis il passait l'après-midi avec son petit ami, souvent à l'extérieur de leur appartement, à se promener jusqu'à ce que quelque chose attire l'oeil de Steve et qu'ils s'arrêtent pour lui permettre de dessiner.

Une fois la luminosité trop faible, ils rentraient chez eux, dînaient, puis Bucky se perdait dans son amant.

Chaque soir sans exception, il caressait les lignes et les angles de son corps, à la fois familiers et étrangement inconnus. Il y avait trop souvent un sentiment d'urgence dans ses gestes, du désespoir dans ses baisers, comme s'il volait ces instants et qu'on allait lui enlever d'ici peu.

Steve tentait de le rassurer, lui murmurait qu'il ne partirait pas, ne le quitterait jamais, mais ça ne suffisait à faire taire la petite voix qui lui conseillait d'en profiter pendant qu'il le pouvait encore.

Une part de lui savait que ces moments n'étaient pas réels, il lui suffisait de se concentrer sur une autre version de Steve pour le voir, plus grand, plus fort et la plupart du temps dans son costume bleu, de nouveaux boucliers aux mains. Mais il ne pouvait pas le rejoindre. Tout comme il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui. Alors il restait, il profitait de chaque jour, de chacun de ces souvenirs.

Une ombre entra dans son champ de vision. Il leva les yeux vers Sam. Ce dernier les regardait tous les deux avec une moue réprobatrice. Steve l'observa une seconde avant de retourner à son carnet :

"Va donc voir ce que veut ton ami, Bucky. Je voudrais finir ce dessin avant que la nuit ne tombe."

Il se leva avec réticence et suivit Sam jusqu'à la sortie du parc. Il s'appuya sur l'arche de pierre qui soutenait les portes de fer forgé. Il n'aimait pas la manière dont le para le regardait.

"Quel est ton problème ?"

"Mon problème ? Nous ne t'avons pas vu depuis des jours et je te retrouve ici à profiter de la vie. Je pensais que tu voulais rejoindre Steve ?"

"J'ai trouvé Steve."

La réponse fut rapide. Et cinglante :

"Ce n'est pas lui. Pas vraiment."

Bucky croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et détourna la regard. Il savait que ce n'était pas réél. Que ce n'était qu'une succession de souvenirs, que son cerveau ou ce monde lui faisait vivre pour une raison qui lui échappait encore. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui rappelle. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le lui rappelle.

Sam continua d'une voix plus dure :

"Alors ca va se passer comme ca ? Tu vas rester ici ? A profiter d'une illusion, pendant que Steve est en train de se battre pour te retrouver."

Cette remarque fit bouillir le sang de Bucky. Que l'on puisse l'accuser de faire passer ses besoins avant ceux de son petit ami avait le don de le mettre en rage. Son ton était glacial quand il répondit :

"Je sais. je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le dises."

"A croire que si. Steve n'abandonnerai pas."

Cette fois, il éleva la voix :

"Ne me dit pas ce que Steve ferait ou ne ferait pas. Je le connais mieux que quiconque. Tu ne l'as jamais connu qu'en pleine santé. Ce n'est pas toi qui a craint chaque hivers qu'une maladie l'emporte. Ce n'est pas toi qui a passé des nuits entières à surveiller qu'il ne s'étouffe pas dans son sommeil. Alors ne vient pas me faire la morale ou faire comme si tu savais mieux que moi ce que Steve ferait."

Sam leva les deux mains en l'air pour tenter de l'apaiser.

Bucky savait que sa réaction était en grande partie due à sa frustration de ne pas trouver de solution. Et sa honte de ne pas être plus fort. Il restait ici à profiter de ses souvenirs alors que Steve avait besoin de lui. Il était en train de se battre quelque part. Et il n'avait personne pour surveiller son flan gauche.

Sam le regardait sérieusement quand il reprit la parole :

"Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, encore plus que pour T'Challa ou moi. Je n'essaie même pas de comprendre ou de me mêler de ce qu'il y a entre toi et Steve. Pas avec votre passé. Tout, depuis votre enfance, est un véritable champ de mine. Et peut-être que lorsque cette histoire sera réglée, j'insisterai pour que vous alliez voir un professionnel qui pourra vous aider avec tout ça. Mais pour le moment, je ne peux que te mettre en garde contre la capacité de ce monde a nous donner très exactement ce que nous voulons. Je refuse de rester ici. J'aurai cru que ce serait également ton cas. Ce Steve là-bas n'est qu'une illusion. Une agréable, une facile, une très réelle illusion, mais une illusion quand même. Le vrai Steve est quelque part et il a besoin de nous. De toi, en particulier."

Bucky baissa la tête. Toute sa colère s'était évanouie. Il ne restait que la honte. Il ne releva les yeux que lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son épaule. Le sourire de Sam était timide mais bien là quand il ajouta :

"Je vais continuer à chercher. Je repasse dans quelques jours."

Il sortit ensuite du parc et disparut au coin de la rue.

Bucky se retourna vers Steve. Il avait arrêté de dessiner et le regardait avec attention. Il serait si facile de le rejoindre. Mais Sam avait raison, ce n'était pas la réalité.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra.

Il fut surpris de ne pas voir son amant quand il les rouvrit.

A la place, il y avait Natalia et Stark. Ils étaient à l'extérieur d'un immense bâtiment que Bucky avait déjà vu lors de ses précédentes visites. Il s'avançait discrètement pour y entrer et rejoindre Steve quand il entendit un bout de leur conversation :

"Il ne va pas bien du tout."

Ces quelques mots l'arretèrent immédiatement. Il se rapprocha des deux interlocuteurs. Le visage de Stark était fermé et il semblait en colère :

"Il m'a paru comme d'habitude. A crier sur les gens du haut de son piédestal, Captain America dans toute sa splendeur. Comme s'il valait mieux que nous tous. Comme il était le seul à avoir fait des sacrifices dans cette histoire."

"Je ne dis pas le contraire. Mais je m'inquiète pour lui. Je me bats à ses côtés depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Et ce n'est pas seulement à cause des nouvelles recrues qui sont sous-entraînées et paient de leur vie l'urgence de la situation. Il n'est pas concentré, pas tout le temps du moins et il ne dort pas assez."

Stark haussa les épaules :

"C'est notre cas à tous. Nous sommes tous épuisés."

"Sauf que ca ne risque pas de te tuer dans ton labo, Tony. Une seconde d'inattention peut te coûter la vie sur le champs de bataille, tu le sais très bien."

Un deuxième haussement d'épaule. Puis Stark rentra dans le bâtiment sans ajouter un mot. Natalia lui emboîta le pas, laissant Bucky seul. Il devait trouver un moyen de sortir de l'illusion dans lequel ils vivaient, Steve avait beaucoup plus besoin de lui que ce qu'il pensait.


	7. Jour 28

Bonjour tout le monde.

Me voilà à l'heure pour le chapitre de la semaine. Et la bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'ai maintenant deux semaines d'avance et que je touche au bout de cette histoire.

Comme il fait une chaleur à mourir dans mon bureau, je ne vais pas m'éterniser ici. Un grand merci pour vos lectures et favs. Comme toujours, je remercie spécialement **QuieroSonar** (welcome à toi), **Nagron** , **Emilie** et **Julindy** pour leurs reviews.

Bonne lecture à vous tous.

* * *

"Steve, à votre gauche."

Il n'eut que le temps de se jeter sur Simon et de la plaquer au sol avant que la balle qui lui était destiné ne passe au dessus d'eux. Il se releva rapidement et parcourut en trois enjambées la distance qui le séparait de leur assaillant. L'homme avait vidé son chargeur sur ses boucliers et il n'eut besoin que d'un violent coup de poing à la tempe pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Il retourna auprès de Simon qui s'était réfugié derrière un camion stationné non loin. Le jeune soldat avait les yeux écarquillés et la respiration rapide. Steve s'agenouilla devant lui, agacé. Aucun d 'entre eux n'avait le temps de gérer une crise de panique :

"Si tu ne te sens pas capable de continuer, rentre dans la cabine. Nous reviendrons te chercher quand nous aurons fini."

Ils étaient à la périphérie de Viennes. Au beau milieu de la cour d'une maison de maîtres où une milice avait élu domicile. Ils préparaient une attaque d'envergure sur la ville.

C'était Ross qui les avait prévenus du danger et leur avait demandé d'intervenir. Leurs opposants étaient nombreux, lourdement armés et juste assez bien entraînés pour leur poser des difficultés.

Steve aurait préféré emmener Clint et Thor, mais ils étaient occupés avec leur propre mission. Nat et lui-même avaient dû se rabattre sur quatre autres coéquipiers. Deux d'entre eux étaient des soldats aguerris mais Simon était encore trop jeune, trop vert et il faisait des erreurs.

Il resta auprès de lui le temps qu'il prenne sa décision. Il essaya même de lui donner un sourire d'encouragement quand la nouvelle recrue finit par se lever.

Ils avancèrent en tandem jusqu'à la porte principale de la maison. Une fois sur place, Simon sortit les charges de son sac pendant que Steve surveillait les alentours. Nat était un peu plus loin. Elle vidait méthodiquement la cours de leurs adversaires. Ils allaient bientôt pouvoir entrer dans la bâtisse et en terminer avec cette milice.

Il jeta un oeil à l'avancement de Simon et quand il releva la tête, Bucky était en plein milieu de la cour, à l'endroit exact où il s'était jeté sur son nouveau coéquipier. Comme toujours quand son petit ami apparaissait, le temps s'arrêta. La douleur de son absence s'exacerba.

Steve savait qu'il n'allait rester que quelques secondes, qu'il allait bientôt disparaître et que ça allait l'enfoncer un peu plus dans la folie. C'était comme le perdre à nouveau à chaque fois. Il ne le supportait plus. Il sentait sa santé mentale vaciller et la réalité lui échapper. Il n'y avait aucune chance que Bucky soit là. Il était mort au Wakanda, s'était transformé en cendres et même si Nebula sous-entendait qu'ils seraient peut-être en mesure de récupérer tous ceux que Thanos avait éliminé, ils n'avaient aucune certitude.

Steve savait que c'était une illusion.

Une vision que lui imposait son cerveau malade.

Personne d'autre ne remarquait jamais Bucky, Natasha s'était trouvé à quelques mètres de lui à plusieurs reprises et elle n'avait jamais rien dit ou fait qui indiquait qu'elle le voyait. Mais savoir que ce n'était pas réél ne l'empêchait pas de le chercher du regard à tout moment ou de le fixer dès qu'il apparaissait.

Même si cela lui faisait mal.

Même si cela le menait droit à la folie.

Il fit machinalement un pas en avant. Puis un autre. Puis il se fit projeter au sol. Il se releva immédiatement. Ses oreilles sifflaient et une douleur sourde pulsait sur tout son flanc gauche. Il chercha frénétiquement son petit ami du regard, certain qu'il aurait disparu. Il expira rapidement lorsqu'il l'aperçut à travers la fumée, inquiet et en colère.

Il allait l'approcher et lui demander quel était le problème, quand Natasha se planta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches, l'air furieuse. Les lèvres de la jeune femme bougeaient mais il avait du mal à l'entendre à travers le bourdonnement de ses oreilles. Il leva les yeux vers Bucky qui était miraculeusement toujours là et Steve vit du coin de l'oeil l'espionne se tourner également. Quand elle lui fit face à nouveau, la colère avait laissé place à de l'inquiétude.

Bucky avait disparu.

Une nouvelle explosion retentit derrière eux et il se laissa guider par Natasha. Ensemble, ils se débarrassèrent rapidement des miliciens qui protégeaient l'intérieur du bâtiment. Tous deux avaient l'habitude de se battre en équipe et ils étaient efficaces, même si le flanc de Steve le faisait de plus en plus souffrir et que Natasha perdait de précieuses secondes à garder un oeil sur lui.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent de retour dans la maison qui leur servait de base que Natasha le coinça dans la salle de bain - infirmerie. Son ouie était encore légèrement amoindrie, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas d'entendre parfaitement la colère froide dans la voix de l'espionne :

"Cette roquette aurait pu te tuer et tu ne l'as même pas vu venir. Tu as eu de la chance que le réservoir de ce camion soit presque vide. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait au milieu de cette cour pour que tu en oublies où tu étais ?"

Une explosion.

Ca expliquait ses difficultés à entendre. Natasha le fixait de cette manière qu'il détestait. Comme si elle était capable de découvrir tous ses secrets rien qu'en le regardant. Elle allait découvrir qu'il devenait fou, qu'il voyait Bucky partout. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il devait continuer à donner le change.

Mais elle le regardait droit dans les yeux et, tant que la brûlure qui recouvrait ses côtes était en train d'être soignée, il ne pouvait pas partir. Il était piégé ici avec elle. Elle allait tout découvrir.

Il secoua la tête :

"C'était juste une seconde d'inattention."

Et il ferma les yeux.

Elle ne pourrait pas voir qu'il mentait s'il fermait les yeux.

Il entendit distinctement son soupir de frustration et la porte de la pièce claquer. Son tympan était déjà en train de guérir et sa peau suivrait d'ici peu. Dommage que le sérum ne soit pas capable de faire pareil avec son esprit.

* * *

Quand il quitta Brooklyn, Bucky se retrouva au milieu de la cour d'une immense bâtisse. Il y avait de nombreux cris, des bruits de tir et d'explosions. Il se retrouvait souvent dans ce genre de situation quand il rendait visite à Steve et ça le frustrait de plus en plus de ne pas pouvoir l'aider. Encore que le trouver, roulé en boule dans son lit, les muscles tendus et les trait tirés, même durant son sommeil, ne lui plaisait pas non plus.

Le voir souffrir ainsi était douloureux et c'était une des raisons qui empêchait Bucky de rester trop longtemps. Il finissait toujours pas aller se réfugier à New York, là où le blond était en sécurité. Heureux. Tout simplement présent.

Mais il revenait toujours.

Sam avait raison. Ce qu'il vivait à Brooklyn n'était pas réel. Il devait trouver un moyen de rentrer et Gamora avait paru étonnée qu'il puisse voyager entre ces deux versions de son petit ami. La solution était peut-être tout simplement ici, devant lui.

Il observa les alentours, cherchant une faille, un indice. Mais comme toujours, tout autour de lui était flou et terne.

Excepté Steve.

Il resta quelques instants à l'observer, dans son costume bleu nuit, surveillant un jeune homme qui était en train de poser une charge explosive sur une porte. bucky détourna les yeux et vit Natasha se débarrasser de deux adversaires qui devaient faire le double de son poids.

Son regard fut attiré par un mouvement dans la direction de Steve. Ce dernier s'était retourné et l'observait. Il le vit faire un pas vers lui, puis un second avant d'entendre le bruit, étouffé mais caractéristique, d'une roquette. Le souffle de l'explosion atteignit son petit ami et le propulsa à plusieurs mètres.

Le cœur de Bucky s'arrêta.

 _Non, non, non. Pas Stevie._

Tout l'air quitta ses poumons lorsqu'il vit son amant se relever et secouer la tête. De là où il était, il pouvait voir que tout le flanc gauche de son costume était noir, brûlé par la chaleur de l'explosion mais la manière dont il se tenait ne semblait pas indiquer de blessure plus importante. Cet idiot avait encore oublié de surveiller ses arrières ! La colère commençait peu à peu à remplacer son inquiétude et quand Steve leva à nouveau les yeux vers lui, il vit de la confusion dans son regard.

A peine le super-soldat avait-il fait un pas dans sa direction que Nat s'était plantée devant lui, les mains sur les hanches. Bucky ne pouvait pas voir son visage mais il était évident d'après sa posture qu'elle était furieuse.

Le regard de Steve était toujours posé sur lui et la jeune femme se retourna, observant les alentours et l'endroit où il se trouvait sans que son regard ne se pose réellement sur lui. Elle ne le voyait pas. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Steve. Et cet idiot, au lieu de se concentrer sur son environnement rester à le fixer.

Bucky ferma les yeux et pensa à Gamora. Il avait besoin de réponses. Son petit ami allait se faire tuer. C'est le coeur serré par l'inquiétude qu'il apparut dans le vaisseau qui abritait les Gardiens de la Galaxie.


	8. Jour 29

Bonjour tout le monde.

En cette belle et chaude journée, j'ai bravé la chaleur étouffante de mon bureau pour aller relire et publier le chapitre de la semaine. J'espère que vous êtes conscient de l'effort, il fait au moins 33 degrés là-haut.

Je vais faire court du coup : merci à tous, pour vos lectures, vos favs, vos reviews (oui oui, **Julindy** , **Nagron** et **Emilie** , je ne vous remercierais jamais assez).

Profitez bien de ce chapitre.

* * *

Steve était enfermé dans ses quartiers. Enfin il n'était pas vraiment enfermé, il pouvait sortir quand il le souhaitait, mais Natasha avait été très claire : pas de mission tant qu'il n'avouerait pas ce qui se passait.

Et comme il était hors de question de lui dire qu'il avait des hallucinations, il allait rester bloqué à la base jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède ou qu'une mission soit trop dangereuse pour être menée sans lui.

Et puis vu ses dernières conversations avec Stark, il préférait rester dans sa chambre plutôt que de risquer d'envenimer encore plus la situation. De toute façon, il avait du sommeil en retard. Et il ne souhaitait voir personne. Ils viendraient tous bien assez tôt lui demander son aide.

Il s'installa sur son lit et attrapa son carnet à croquis. Il l'ouvrit au dernier dessin sur lequel il travaillait. Il n'était pas terminé mais on voyait clairement une hutte avec une lourde couverture bariolée devant la porte. Il y avait un banc juste sous l'ouverture qui servait de fenêtre et assis sur ce banc, se trouvait Bucky, une étole recouvrant son épaule gauche, les jambes tendues devant lui. Certains détails manquaient. Il devait encore dessiner les enfants qui jouaient et l'immense sourire qui ornait les lèvres de son petit ami à ce moment là. Et puis il avait encore dessiné ses cheveux trop courts.

Bucky avait arrêté de les couper depuis qu'il était sorti de cryo, après avoir enfin retrouvé certains de ses souvenirs et s'être débarrassé du conditionnement d'Hydra. Les raisons qui le poussaient à les laisser ainsi avaient empli Steve de rage - sans son bras gauche, l'ex-assassin ne voulait pas avoir quelqu'un armé d'un ciseau dans son dos - mais il devait bien avouer qu'il appréciait énormément ce nouveau look.

Sa poitrine se serra. Il ravala sa douleur. L'absence de son petit ami devenait insupportable. Il ne voulait plus penser à lui, mais il lui manquait tellement, ses souvenirs étaient tout ce qu'il lui restait de lui. Il ferma les yeux et repensa à la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, avant que Thanos n'envoie ses sbires, avant que le titan, comme l'avait fait Hydra avant lui, ne lui arrache le coeur.

Ils n'avaient eu que trois jours ensemble, trois petites journées volées à ses responsabilités, un petit moment hors du temps, entre deux missions. Ils ne s'étaient pas quittés une seule seconde.

Ils avaient passé leurs temps à parcourir le Wakanda, ses plaines et ses forêts, sa capitale avec son mélange étonnant de tradition et modernité. Ils avaient parlé, un peu. Ils s'étaient surtout tus. Si peu de choses avaient changé.

Chaque soir, ils n'étaient rentrés dans la hutte où vivait Bucky qu'une fois le soleil couché. Ils avaient profité de l'isolement et de l'intimité apportée par la nuit pour réapprendre le corps de l'autre. Tant de choses avaient changé.

Steve était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il pouvait presque sentir les cheveux de Bucky contre la peau de ses son abdomen, la chaleur de sa bouche autour de sa queue et la pression de ses doigts sur sa hanche. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il tendit la main pour la glisser dans les longues mèches de son petit ami et qu'il ne rencontra que du vide que l'illusion que son esprit avait créée explosa.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Il fixa son regard sur l'érection qui tendait le pantalon en coton dans lequel il dormait. Il hésita quelques secondes. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se masturbait en pensant à son petit ami, mais maintenant qu'il l'avait perdu, il y avait quelque chose qui le dérangeait à l'idée de se faire jouir en imaginant que la main autour de sa verge était celle de son amant. Son amant qui était mort depuis moins d'un mois. C'était un peu comme s'il profanait sa tombe ou son souvenir.

La pression entre ses jambes finit par le décider et il glissa sa main sous l'élastique de son pantalon. Il referma les yeux au moment où il saisit la base de son érection. Il laissa ses doigts remonter lentement, très lentement s'imaginant se glisser en Bucky. Il resserra un peu plus le poing et fit le mouvement inverse au même rythme. Après plusieurs aller-retours, il immobilisa sa main et laissa ses hanches prendre le relais.

Son bassin se soulevait du lit de plus en plus rapidement pendant que son imagination le ramenait au Wakanda, sur le tas de palettes, de paille et de couvertures qui servait de lit à Bucky. S'il se concentrait assez, il pouvait sentir la main de son amant sur son épaule, ses lèvres contre les siennes, son souffle brûlant contre son cou. Il accéléra encore plus le rythme de ses hanches et quand Bucky lui murmura "Je t'aime" dans l'oreille, il jouit.

La honte le rattrapa à la seconde où la dernière goutte de plaisir quitta son corps. Il se leva rapidement. Après la pénombre de sa chambre, la lumière vive de la salle de bain lui fit plisser les yeux. Il essuya son abdomen et changea de pantalon avant de retourner dans la pièce principale.

Il n'avait pas ouvert les volets. Seule la petite lampe sur sa table de chevet était allumée et il se laissa tomber face la première sur son lit défait. Son carnet était toujours ouvert. Il le repoussa jusqu'à ce qu'il le voit disparaître au bord du lit. Puis il ferma les yeux.

 **ooOoo**

Il n'était pas seul quand il se réveilla. Le soleil filtrait à travers les interstices de son volet. Il ne devait pas être loin de midi. Il avait dormi toute la matinée. Il eut vite fait d'étouffer la pointe de remord qu'il commençait à ressentir. Il n'était attendu nulle part. Et puis, Bucky était là.

Que dirait-il s'il savait ce que Steve avait fait ? Serait-il en colère ? Rirait-il ? Hausserait-il les épaules comme il le faisait systématiquement quand Steve agissait stupidement mais que le résultat restait positif ?

"Je viens de me branler en pensant à toi."

Il vit les sourcils de Bucky se froncer mais rien n'indiquait qu'il l'avait entendu.

"Tu me manques. Beaucoup. Trop."

Il s'assit au bord de son lit. Son carnet de croquis était ouvert à côté de ses pieds. Bucky resta sans bouger.

"Je ne peux pas continuer sans toi. C'est trop dur. Et je te vois partout. Je sais que tu n'es pas vraiment là, que c'est une illusion créée par mon cerveau. Je perds l'esprit. Je sais que je suis en train de devenir fou. Je le sens. Je ne sais pas comment l'arrêter."

Cette fois, Bucky répondit mais aucun son ne lui parvint. Cette idée fit rire Steve. Un son proche de l'hystérique.

"J'ai toujours été incapable de te faire taire, même quand j'étais ton supérieur. Ma mère me disait souvent que l'on devait être prudent avec ce que l'on souhaitait, le résultat avait de grande chance de ne pas être à la hauteur de nos espérances. Elle avait raison. Elle avait toujours raison"

Le poids de tout ce qu'il avait perdu s'abattit sur ses épaules et il baissa la tête. Il ne la releva que lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose effleurer ses mèches les plus longues. Bucky avait disparu. Il avait dû inventer la sensation de ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

* * *

Gamora n'avait pas plus de réponse maintenant que la première fois où il l'avait rencontrée. Ou la seconde. Ou même la veille.

Il avait insisté. Elle ignorait complètement ce qui se passait. Elle lui avait assuré continuer à chercher, mais cela ne lui suffisait plus. Voir Steve blessé l'avait décidé à changer de tactique, il ne pouvait pas attendre que quelqu'un l'aide, trouve une solution pour lui.

Il frissonna en pensant à tout ce qui aurait pu mal tourner : si le réservoir de ce camion avait été plein, si cette roquette avait été dirigée vers lui, s'il s'était avancé plus rapidement.

Il avait décidé d'allonger ses visites auprès de Steve. Jusque maintenant, il n'avait jamais choisi quand repartir, mais il n'avait pas vraiment essayé de combattre l'obscurité lorsqu'elle l'arrachait à cette dimension.

Quand il apparut dans la chambre de son petit ami, il fut d'abord soulagé de le voir en sécurité, puis ce sentiment disparut et fut très rapidement remplacé par de l'inquiétude.

Steve était allongé sur son lit, endormi. Alors que le soleil filtrait à travers les volets. Bucky ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où son amant s'était levé après le soleil. Ce fait l'inquiéta plus que des roquettes, des explosions ou l'absence de quelqu'un de compétent pour surveiller son flanc gauche.

Il observa son environnement, son malaise augmentant à chaque petit détail qu'il remarquait. Il se doutait que personne d'autre n'aurait fait attention, mais lui savait que la chaussure allongée sur le flanc à côté de la porte d'entrée, le tiroir pas totalement refermé de la commode, le lit pas encore fait, le carnet de croquis sur le sol, tous ces détails étaient le signe que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas chez Steve.

Il patienta à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Il devait trouver un moyen de communiquer avec lui. Quand son petit ami émergea, il sentit l'obscurité essayer de l'aspirer. Il résista. Il devait rester.

Steve le regarda, toujours allongé. Puis il lui parla. Une phrase courte qu'il ne réussit pas à entendre. Il fronça les sourcils.

Il n'entendit pas plus sa seconde phrase. Il savait lire sur les lèvres, même si cette capacité était rouillée, mais il n'avait aucune chance d'y parvenir avec la position dans laquelle se trouvait Steve.

Quand ce dernier se redressa et s'assit au bord de son lit, il dut résister à l'envie de s'approcher. Il sentait que l'on essayait de le faire partir, de l'attirer dans le monde des illusions, mais il devait rester, trouver un moyen de communiquer. Cette fois, lorsque Steve parla, il était assez proche pour que Bucky parvienne à lire quelques mots sur ses lèvres.

 _Je ne peux pas … toi. C'est trop dur. … , je sais que tu n'es pas… une illusion crée par mon cerveau … perdre l'esprit. …_

Il fut un temps où il aurait tout compris sans aucune difficulté, même à plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Il ignorait pourquoi il n'y arrivait plus. Peut-être était-ce du à ce qu'avait fait Shuri à son cerveau - il avait déjà perdu certaines capacités et compétences après son réveil - ou si c'était le monde dans lequel il était qui jouait avec ses sens.

"Je ne suis pas une illusion. Il faut que tu tiennes le coup. Sam, T'Challa et moi, nous cherchons tous un moyen de sortir d'ici."

Steve le regarda parler mais il n'y avait aucun signe qu'il l'avait compris.

Puis il se mit à rire.

Bucky n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre pour se rendre compte que ce n'était pas la joie qui habitait son petit ami. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur qui le mit mal à l'aise.

 _… e de te faire taire … ton supérieur. Ma mère me disait souvent … le résultat avait de grande chance … de nos espoirs … Elle avait toujours raison._

Bucky avait fait très attention à ne pas bouger, à ne pas donner de prétexte à l'obscurité de l'emporter loin de ce monde, mais lorsqu'il vit Steve baisser la tête et ses épaules s'affaisser, il ne put s'empêcher de l'approcher. Il résista à l'obscurité le plus longtemps possible et passa une main dans les mèches blondes de son petit ami.

Le contact était atténué, comme s'il portait des gants mais il réussit à le toucher.

Puis tout devint noir.


	9. Jour 30

Bonjour ici.

Encore une fois, je brave la chaleur étouffante de mon bureau pour vous fournir le chapitre de la semaine.

D'ailleurs c'est la raison pour laquelle vous n'avez pas encore le second chapitre de The other side, j'ai plus de 12 000 mots à relire et c'est pas possible avec la chaleur qu'il fait. Mais promis, j'avance dessus et vous devriez avoir le second et troisième chapitre assez proches l'un de l'autre.

J'ai presque terminé d'écrire cette fic également, elle aura été beaucoup plus longue que prévue, j'espère que vous ne vous en lassez pas. C'est toujours difficile de savoir quand s'arrêter.

Un grand-super-méga merci à **Nagron** , **Emilie** et **Julindy** qui laissent une review chaque semaine. Je sais que je suis en retard pour vous répondre, je suis en retard de tout en ce moment, mais c'est une telle joie d'avoir vos avis que je vous supplie (oui, oui je vous supplie) de ne pas arrêter.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Steve se réveilla fatigué. Ce qui était étonnant étant donné qu'il n'avait rien fait d'autre que de rester enfermé dans sa chambre depuis son altercation avec Natasha. Il attendit, allongé, de longues minutes.

Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire.

Personne n'était venu le voir hier et il ignorait encore quoi ressentir à ce sujet. Ils n'avaient probablement pas besoin de lui. Et personne, à part Bucky, n'était jamais resté avec lui s'ils n'avaient pas d'arrières pensées.

Une petite voix lui souffla que Nat et Sam n'étaient pas comme ça, mais il la fit taire rapidement. Sam était mort. Parti avec Bucky. Et Natasha était celle qui l'avait assigné à résidence, elle savait où le trouver si elle voulait lui parler.

Il referma les yeux. Il n'avait rien à faire et était encore fatigué. Dormir un peu ferait passer le temps plus vite.

 **ooOoo**

Il se réveilla plus tard. Il ne savait pas exactement combien de temps s'était écoulé. Ce n'était pas important.

Il serait bien resté encore un peu au lit, mais sa vessie en avait décidé autrement. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Après avoir répondu à l'appel de la nature, il regarda sa cabine de douche. Il haussa des épaules et se contenta de laver ses mains dans le lavabo.

De retour dans sa chambre, il attrapa son carnet de croquis toujours au sol et s'affala sur le lit. Il fouilla ensuite dans sa table de chevet et y sortit ses crayons. Il avait un dessin à terminer.

La lampe qui était restée allumée toute la nuit ne procurait pas assez de lumière. Il allait devoir se lever et ouvrir les volets. Il posa crayons et carnet à côté de lui sur le lit et ferma les yeux.

 **ooOoo**

Il les rouvrit quelques minutes plus tard.

Il n'était plus seul.

Bucky était au bord du lit et il le regardait avec un mélange d'affection et d'inquiétude qui lui était tellement familière qu'il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

"Je vais bien. Plus de crise d'asthme ou de pneumonie ou de cœur qui flanche. Le sérum a arrangé tout ça."

Il vit les lèvres de son petit ami bouger mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il devrait peut-être apprendre à lire sur les lèvres. Il avait le temps maintenant. Ça lui permettrait de comprendre ce que son petit ami, mort, lui disait quand il venait lui rendre visite.

"Tu es vraiment une illusion merdique. Ou mon cerveau aime me faire souffrir encore plus que ce que je croyais."

Il se releva de son lit et voulut s'approcher. Bucky fit plusieurs pas en arrière, mais Steve le suivit. Lorsqu'il tendit la main pour le toucher, elle se referma sur du vide. C'était vraiment la pire illusion du monde.

Il retourna s'écrouler sur son lit.

 **ooOoo**

Son estomac le réveilla du demi-sommeil dans lequel il était resté plongé toute la matinée.

Il n'avait pas envie de quitter ses quartiers.

Il ne voulait voir personne et la cafeteria du complexe était constamment occupée. Heureusement sa chambre était équipée d'une kitchenette. Il avait de quoi se préparer quelque chose de rapide.

Il était en train de battre les œufs pour son omelette lorsque Bucky réapparut. Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres. Il aurait suffit à Steve de tendre le bras pour le toucher. Sauf qu'on ne pouvait pas toucher une illusion. Il serra sa fourchette et se mit à battre le contenu du bol un peu plus fort.

Il essaya de garder les yeux fixés sur ce qu'il faisait, Bucky n'était pas vraiment là, ce n'était qu'un tour que lui jouait son esprit fatigué. Malade. Il avait failli mourir à Vienne à cause de ça. Une partie de lui aurait préféré. L'autre, de plus en plus petite, ne voulait pas abandonner. Il savait qu'il devait résister, ignorer l'illusion qu'il voyait du coin de l'œil. Il ne devait pas s'enfoncer encore plus dans la folie.

Malgré tout, il fallut moins de trente secondes à son regard pour se tourner vers son petit ami. Il était toujours là. Le soulagement lui fit presque rater le carnet à spirales que tenait Bucky. Quand il le leva vers lui, il lut sur la feuille blanche :

HOCHE LA TÊTE SI TU ARRIVES A LIRE

Il hocha la tête.

Son petit ami retourna le carnet et se mit à écrire rapidement.

JE VAIS BIEN. JE SUIS AVEC T'CHALLA ET SAM. ON CHERCHE UN MOYEN DE SORTIR D'ICI.

Le regard de Steve resta longuement fixé sur les lettres noires.

Il était vraiment en train de perdre la tête et il n'était même pas capable de conjurer une illusion agréable. Tout ce que son cerveau malade faisait apparaître ne faisait que le faire souffrir encore plus.

Bucky n'allait pas bien. Il était mort. Disparu. Perdu.

Et Steve avait beau faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour accepter cet état de fait, une part de lui refusait de vivre sans lui.

Il releva les yeux vers son petit ami. Ses paroles eurent du mal à passer la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge :

"Tu es une illusion. Je t'aime, Buck, mais tu n'es pas réel. Je donnerai tout ce qu'il me reste pour que ce ne soit pas le cas, mais rien ne pourra te ramener à moi cette fois. Je t'ai vu disparaître, j'ai vu tes cendres sur le sol. Ne reviens pas me voir. S'il te plaît. Je ne peux plus le supporter. Laisse moi le peu de santé mentale qu'il me reste."

Il vit Bucky écrire sur son carnet, mais il détourna les yeux avant qu'il finisse. S'il devait l'ignorer, il le ferait. Tout le monde lui disait qu'il était bien trop têtu. Il allait s'en servir.

* * *

Bucky était inquiet quand il réussit enfin à apparaître auprès de Steve.

Il était toujours dans sa chambre. Les volets étaient toujours fermés et seule la lampe de chevet était allumée. Son cahier à dessin et ses crayons étaient posés sur le lit, certains étaient même tombés au sol, et leur propriétaire était allongé à côté, les yeux fermés. Il prenait toujours grand soin de son matériel de dessin et les voir ainsi, abandonné sur le tapis, l'inquiéta encore un peu plus.

Plusieurs autres petits détails s'étaient ajoutés depuis sa visite de la veille : une serviette posée en boule sur le bureau, les chaussures - une couchée sur le flanc et l'autre debout - n'avaient pas bougé de leur place, un second tiroir de la commode resté grand ouvert.

Steve n'était pas sorti depuis la veille. Il détestait être enfermé. Et même avant que la vie militaire ne lui apprenne à garder ses quartiers parfaitement rangés, il était maniaque au point de rendre son ami et colocataire complètement dingue.

Qu'est-ce-qui n'allait pas chez lui ?

Le blond ouvrit les yeux à ce moment.

Ils se posèrent sur Bucky et ce dernier les vit se remplir immédiatement de larmes. Il sentit un étau se resserrer autour de sa poitrine.

 _Je vais … Plus de crise … pneumonie … cœur qui flanche. Le sérum a arrangé ..._

Ses capacités à lire sur les lèvres étaient toujours rouillées, mais il comprit sans difficulté ce que lui disait son petit ami. Il répondit, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne l'entendrait pas.

"Je m'inquiéterai toujours pour toi. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Stevie? "

Steve fronça les sourcils.

… _une illusion merdique … aime me faire souffrir … croyais._

Puis il se leva et tenta de l'approcher. Bucky sentit immédiatement l'obscurité l'attirer à elle. Il devait rester. Il recula de plusieurs pas et ouvrit la bouche pour demander à Steve d'arrêter. Mais il était trop tard. L'obscurité l'envahit.

 **OoOoo**

"Merde !"

T'Challa leva les yeux vers lui, surpris de son brusque accès de colère.

"Il y a un problème ?"

Un problème ? Bien entendu qu'il y avait un problème. Son idiot de petit ami était le problème.

Comme toujours.

Il commença à faire les cent pas dans la salle du trône, sous le regard interrogateur du roi. Il attendait une explication.

Sans s'arrêter de marcher, Bucky lui raconta brièvement ce qui s'était passé. Il finit par lâcher :

"Il pense que je suis une illusion. Il n'est pas sorti de sa chambre depuis plusieurs jours. Il faut absolument que j'arrive à communiquer avec lui."

"Tu m'as dit qu'il avait été blessé. Il a besoin de repos. Ça ne me choque pas qu'il reste quelques temps en convalescence."

Le rire de Bucky fut bref.

Steven Grant Rogers prenant quelques jours pour guérir ! Même sa mère n'avait jamais réussi à le faire rester au lit plus que le strict nécessaire. Il avait failli tomber dans les pommes sur le trajet de l'école un matin.

"On parle de Steve, là. Je l'ai vu repartir en mission douze heures après qu'une balle lui ai traversé l'abdomen. Et retourner en cours alors qu'il était délirant de fièvre deux jours auparavant. La convalescence est un mot qui ne fait pas partie de son vocabulaire."

"Alors quoi ?"

"Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Et je n'arrive pas à communiquer avec lui."

T'Challa se leva et s'approcha avec un carnet et un feutre noir dans la main. Il lui tendit le tout :

"Des fois les méthodes les plus simples sont celles qui fonctionnent le mieux."

Bucky haussa les épaules. Ça valait le coup d'essayer.

Il écrivit rapidement quelques mots sur la première page blanche, puis ferma les yeux et pensé à Steve. Il sentit le onde autour de lui résister, mais il se concentra encore plus fort. Il devait rejoindre son petit ami.

 **ooOoo**

Au moins cette fois Steve était debout. Il était même en train de se préparer quelque chose à manger. Il leva brièvement les yeux vers lui puis se concentra à nouveau sur ce qu'il faisait.

Ils étaient proches, bien plus que toutes les autres fois où Bucky était venu et il était difficile de résister à l'envie de tendre la main et de toucher son petit ami. Il attendit patiemment que le regard du blond revienne vers lui.

Il souleva ensuite le carnet.

Faites que ça marche.

Il retint son souffle jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Steve hocher la tête. Ils avaient enfin un moyen de communiquer. Il écrivit rapidement et retourna le carnet.

Le super-soldat se figea.

Et son visage se transforma. De déterminé, il devint triste. Bucky fronça les sourcils quand il vit le chagrin et la résignation entrer dans les yeux de son petit ami.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Il aurait tant voulu garder ce contact mais il ne pouvait pas lire ses lèvres ainsi.

 _Tu es … t'aime, Buck … pas réel. Je … que ce ne soit pas … pourra te ramener à moi cette fois. Je t'ai vu … cendres sur le sol. Ne reviens pas … te plaît. … supporter. Laisse… mentale qu'il me reste._

Steve détourna les yeux et se comporta comme s'il n'était pas juste à côté de lui.

Bucky tenta plusieurs fois de rentrer dans son champs de vision.

A chaque fois, Steve détournait le regard.

Il avait envie d'hurler.

Il n'avait pas compris tout ce que cet idiot lui avait dit mais une chose était claire, il pensait qu'il était en train de devenir fou. Et vu son expression, il était bien décidé à l'ignorer jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Saleté de tête de mule.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait être furieux ou inquiet et passa le reste de la journée à apparaître et disparaître auprès de Steve.


	10. Jour 33

Bonjour tout le monde

Cette fois les températures ne m'ont pas tenu éloignées de mon bureau. J'en ai profité pour relire pleins de chapitres (le prochain de The other side a super bien avancé).

Et j'ai presque terminé d'écrire cette fic, elle est beaucoup plus longue que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Encore.

Enfin trêve de bavardage, je tenais à remercier mes revieweuses en série : **Julindy** , **Nagron** et **Emilie** pour leurs gentils commentaires et encouragements. Vous êtes les meilleures.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Comme il en avait pris l'habitude ces derniers jours, Steve sortit de ses quartiers en pleine nuit. Même si le complexe était occupé par la plus grande bande d'insomniaques qu'il ai connu - et ce n'était pas peu dire quand on savait qu'il avait côtoyé des soldats la majorité de sa vie - c'était encore le moment où il avait le plus de chance de rester seul.

Il se dirigea vers la cafétéria. Il avait encore vidé le petit frigo de sa propre cuisine. Il était temps d'aller chercher ce qu'il fallait pour le remplir. Il pourrait aussi manger autre chose que des œufs ou des sandwichs au passage. Il avait envie d'un peu de viande rouge. Il y avait peu de choses qui lui faisaient envie dernièrement, autant en profiter.

Stark entra à l'instant où Steve allait retourner dans sa chambre. Il avait le ventre plein d'un délicieux steak accompagné de purée et le brocolis et ses bras étaient chargés d'œufs, de fromage, de jambon et de pain.

Le milliardaire le regarda des pieds à la tête, surpris et un peu inquiet. Le soldat se balança d'une jambe sur l'autre, gêné.

Il n'était pas vraiment présentable. Il portait un vieux pantalon de jogging et un T-shirt sur lequel il avait fait tomber de la mayonnaise plus tôt dans la journée. Il avait encore abandonné l'idée de prendre une douche aujourd'hui. Des mèches de cheveux gras tombaient devant ses yeux. Sa barbe aurait aussi besoin d'être taillée.

Il n'avait pas vu l'utilité de s'occuper de tout ça, il ne sortait pas de sa chambre et personne ne venait le voir.

Personne à part Bucky.

Mais il refusait de penser à lui. A ses yeux tristes, à sa colère, à ses supplications et ses mots durs - qu'il n'entendait pas, ni l'un ni l'autre, mais lisait très bien. Voir écrit _Je t'en prie, Stevie. Je t'aime_ suivi une heure plus tard par _ESPECE DE SALE CON_ en lettres capitales ne l'aidait pas à suivre sa propre décision.

"Je croyais que l'alcool ne te faisait rien."

"C'est le cas. Et je n'ai pas bu."

"Ha ? On dirait pourtant. Je ressemble exactement à ça quand j'ai la gueule de bois. Mais en plus classe. Il n'y a pas assez d'alcool sur terre pour que je mette ce genre de fringues."

On pouvait compter sur Tony pour toujours trouver un moyen de vous enfoncer un peu plus. Steve rétorqua avant même de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire.

"Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me réfugier dans l'alcool. C'est ta manière de gérer. »

Stark plissa des yeux.

"Il n'est pas non plus dans tes habitudes de te montrer gratuitement méchant. Juste faire sentir aux gens qui t'entourent qu'ils sont de la merde comparés à toi."

"Peut-être que si, pour une fois, tu faisais ce qu'il fallait plutôt que de ne t'occuper que de toi, tu n'aurais pas ce sentiment."

Il ne voulait pas ravoir cette discussion. Pas maintenant. Il n'était sorti que pour manger un peu. Il ne voulait voir personne et vu comment leur rencontre se déroulait, il avait eu raison de rester loin de tout le monde.

Il passa à côté de Stark en cherchant à quitter la pièce. Ce dernier le retint par le bras. La colère et l'inquiétude bataillaient dans son regard. Comme dans celui de Bucky.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe, Rogers ?"

"Lâche moi."

Il ne reconnut pas sa propre voix. Il n'avait jamais utilisé un ton aussi glacial, même lorsqu'il parlait à des ennemis. La prise de Tony sur son bras se raffermit.

'"Je sais que nous ne sommes pas dans les meilleurs termes, mais tu peux me parler."

"Lâche moi."

Comme Stark ne semblait pas vouloir obtempérer, Steve saisit sa main avec la sienne et le força à lâcher prise. Il serra jusqu'à voir la grimace de douleur sur le visage du milliardaire.

Mais ce dernier n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner, malgré la menace :

"Nous avons tous perdu des êtres chers. Je me souviens encore de la peur dans les yeux de Peter. Ce n'était qu'un gosse, un gosse que j'ai entraîné dans toute cette débâcle. Je peux comprendre -"

Steve explosa :

"Tu ne peux pas ! Pepper est encore là ! Et même si elle ne l'était plus, tu ne comprendrais toujours pas ce que je j'ai perdu. Il était toute ma vie. Toute ma vie. Et on me l'a arraché, encore et encore."

Il s'avança vers Tony, menaçant.

"Je l'ai aimé avant même de savoir ce que ce mot voulait dire. A une époque où ce genre de chose était honteuse, tue, cachée. Je l'ai aimé toute mon enfance, toute mon adolescence. Je l'ai aimé pendant la guerre. Je l'ai tellement aimé que lorsque je l'ai cru mort, j'ai tenté de me tuer."

Il n'avait jamais parlé de ça. N'avait jamais avoué avoir essayé de mettre fin à ses jours. Il devrait se taire. Tout ravaler et partir. Mais maintenant qu'il avait commencé, il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter.

Il lâcha les sacs qu'il tenait encore à la main et entendit les œufs se casser. Il continua à avancer vers Stark qui reculait à chacun de ses pas.

"Sauf que j'ai échoué. Je n'ai pas réussi à me tuer. Ils m'ont ramené. Ils m'ont réveillé dans un monde complètement inconnu. Où chaque personne que j'avais connue était vieille ou morte. Où je n'avais pas ma place. Et ils m'ont demandé de faire mon devoir, de me battre, alors j'ai remis mon costume. J'ai combattu et on m'a rendu Bucky. Sauf qu'il n'était plus celui que j'avais connu. Mais je l'aimais toujours, ce n'était pas grave. Alors quand il est parti, quand il m'a quitté de lui-même, ça m'a tué un peu plus. »

Il haletait. Les mots ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter.

« Et quand enfin, enfin, je l'ai retrouvé deux ans plus tard, il n'était toujours pas vraiment l'homme que j'aimais. Mais encore une fois, ce n'était pas grave. Je n'étais plus moi-même celui que j'étais durant la guerre. Et j'avais des amis maintenant, ils m'aideraient. Sauf que tu ne m'as pas aidé. Tu ne m'as pas aidé. J'ai du le protéger, le cacher de toi. Et on me l'a enlevé, encore. Lorsqu'on me l'a rendu, je me souviens m'être dit : _c'est la dernière fois, je vais le garder maintenant_. Et j'en ai profité, de chaque seconde, de chaque minute, mais ça n'a pas été suffisant. Je le sais, parce qu'on me l'a arraché et que le vide qu'il a laissé dans ma poitrine est en train de tout consumer. Je n'ai qu'une envie, retourner dans la glace et que l'on m'y laisse."

Son poing s'écrasa contre le mur sur lequel Tony était appuyé, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Un peu de peur aussi. Le soldat le vit déglutir difficilement. Le plâtre que son coup avait fait tomber avait laissé une trace blanche sur l'épaule de son costume hors de prix.

Ils étaient pratiquement nez-à-nez et les nerfs de Steve étaient tellement à vif qu'il savait que le moindre son de la part de Stark, le moindre geste mettrait les feux aux poudres.

Il vit un mouvement du coin de l'œil et il se tourna légèrement pour voir Bucky le regarder avec inquiétude. Son petit ami secoua la tête, son _non Stevie_ , clair sur ses lèvres.

Sans détourner son regard, il murmura :

"Okay. Mais c'est parce que tu me le demandes."

Il sortit de la pièce précipitamment. Il entendit Stark l'appeler mais il ne s'arrêta de marcher qu'une fois enfermé dans ses quartiers.

* * *

Bucky était en train de marcher sur les quais de Brooklyn. Il était de plus en plus furieux contre son petit ami.

S'il devait être totalement honnête, ce n'était pas vraiment contre lui qu'il était en colère, mais plutôt envers lui-même. L'homme qu'il aimait était en train de sombrer et il n'arrivait pas à savoir si ses visites l'aidaient ou le faisaient couler un peu plus vite.

Il essayait de passer le plus de temps possible avec lui depuis son admission quelques jours auparavant. Il avait tenté de lui faire accepter le fait qu'il était bien là, que Steve ne devenait pas fou, mais son petit ami le regardait avec ce mélange de résignation et de peine qu'il commençait à franchement détester. Et ça, c'était quand il ne passait pas des heures entières à l'ignorer.

Mais il ne voulait pas - ne pouvait pas - le laisser seul.

Il restait enfermé dans sa chambre toute la journée. La vaisselle qui s'amoncelait sur l'évier prouvait qu'il y prenait tous ses repas. Des habits sales traînaient en boule dans un coin de la chambre, des livres et des cahiers à dessins étaient posés n'importe où et le lit était constamment défait.

Et Steve était dans le même état.

La barbe que Bucky adorait était mal taillée, ses cheveux n'étaient pas coiffés et tombaient en mèches grasses devant ses yeux. Il avait toujours l'air fatigué alors qu'il passait le plus clair de son temps endormi, ou du moins allongé sur son lit. Bucky était même heureux de ne pas pouvoir percevoir les odeurs de ce monde parce qu'il était certain que son petit ami n'avait pas pris de douche depuis plusieurs jours.

Le seul point positif à tout cela était que rester ici devenait de plus en plus aisé. Il pouvait maintenant résister à l'obscurité pendant des heures et cela ne lui demandait plus un effort de tous les instants.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait contrôler assez sa présence pour donner à son amant un bon coup de pied dans les fesses, il en avait besoin.

Il était en train de s'imaginer botter le cul de Steve lorsqu'il apparut à ses cotés . Et ceux de Stark.

Pendant trois secondes, il crut que les deux hommes étaient en train de s'embrasser tellement ils étaient proches. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade à l'idée que Steve - son Steve - puisse l'avoir oublié et être passé à autre chose.

Son cerveau se mit en branle. Il n'y avait aucune chance. Ils se l'étaient promis : till the end. Et même au delà de la fin. Steve n'avait jamais eu personne d'autre, même lorsqu'il avait cru Bucky mort dans les Alpes. Même Peggy. Alors qu'elle aurait pu - peut-être, dans d'autres circonstances - lui offrir une vie normale et des enfants.

Ce n'est qu'en remarquant le poing contre le mur qu'il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient en train de se disputer. Tout le corps du soldat était tendu et son opposant, acculé contre le mur, le regardait avec surprise. Bucky ne savait pas ce qui venait de se passer mais il devait les séparer. Steve s'en voudrait s'il se laissait aller à sa colère et qu'il blessait l'homme qu'il considérait, malgré leurs différents et leurs disputes, comme un ami.

Il s'approcha d'un pas et le regard du blond se tourna vers lui :

"Non, Stevie."

Son petit ami l'observa brièvement puis s'éloigna un peu de Stark :

 _Okay. Mais c'est parce que tu me le demandes._

Il quitta la pièce à grands pas sans se retourner une seule fois. Bucky s'élança à sa poursuite. Il faisait nuit et la plupart des couloirs étaient uniquement éclairés par les insignes lumineuses au dessus des issues de secours.

Steve traversa les bâtiments rapidement et sans un bruit.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il se planta au milieu de la pièce, poings serrés, épaules relevées et tête penchée vers le sol. De sa position près de la porte, Bucky voyait distinctement les muscles de son dos rester contractés.

Il les vit commencer à tressauter et bientôt tout le corps de son petit ami était secoué par de violents sanglots. Il ignorait s'il faisait assez de bruit, s'il parlait ou criait et si quelqu'un allait l'entendre, mais il ne devait pas rester seul. Il avait des amis ici, Nat saurait quoi faire, quoi dire. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Steve isolé dans sa chambre en train de pleurer.

Mais pour ça il faudrait encore qu'elle sache qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Il se concentra sur elle, il devait aller la prévenir. Mais malgré tous ses essais, il resta planté où il était, un témoin inutile et impuissant.

A cet instant, il aurait tout donné, tout accepté - même retourner aux mains d'Hydra - si ça lui permettait d'aider son petit ami. Sans réfléchir, il s'approcha et posa une main sur le dos de Steve. Celui-ci se raidit et se retourna, choqué.

Ses yeux étaient rouges mais il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de larme sur son visage. Il avança de nouveau sa main et l'appuya sur sa poitrine. Les sensations étaient étouffées, mais il sentait sa chaleur, la fermeté de ses muscles, les battements de son cœur. Quand enfin Steve se mit à bouger, Bucky sentit sa main entourer son poignet, tout comme ses doigts quand ils effleurèrent la barbe qui recouvrait sa mâchoire.

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs secondes, à s'observer, à se toucher puis tout devint noir.


	11. Jour 35

Bonjour tout le monde

Je suis en retard, mea culpa. Mais pour ma défense, je suis en vacance et dimanche j'étais sur la route. Et lundi, j'ai procrastiné. Et mardi, j'ai procrastiné aussi.

Il y a un risque (important, ne me frappez pas s'il vous plait) que celui de la semaine prochaine, soit aussi en retard.

Bon à part ça, vous vous en fichez de ma vie, alors je vais vous laisser avec Steve et Bucky.

Un grand merci tout de même à **Julindy** , **Nagron** , **QuieroSonar** , **Sissi1789** et **Grenouille Misa** pour leurs reviews. Auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu, je m'en excuse platement. Mais promis, je vais le faire.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Steve fut réveillé de sa sieste de l'après-midi - à moins que ça soit celle du matin, il ne savait plus trop - quand la porte de sa chambre s'écrasa contre le mur.

La lumière qui provenait du couloir lui fit plisser les yeux. Il vit quand même la silhouette de Natasha dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il ne l'avait pas recroisé depuis leur petite discussion à l'infirmerie. Il l'avait soigneusement évité les premiers jours, puis la jeune femme était partie en mission.

A priori, elle en était revenue.

Il grimaça quand le regard de l'espionne enregistra le désordre dans la pièce avant de se poser sur lui. Il savait que ses quartiers ressemblaient plus à une porcherie qu'à un endroit où était censé vivre un être humain, le soldat en lui en avait des frissons de révulsion, mais il n'avait pas le courage d'y remédier. Il n'avait pas le courage de grand chose.

A part rester allongé dans son lit.

A attendre que l'illusion de Bucky apparaisse.

A essayer de l'ignorer.

A essayer de le faire apparaître. Rester.

A essayer de le faire partir. Définitivement. Ce n'était pas sain. Et peu importe que le contact de ses mains lui paraissait si réel. Peu importe qu'il puisse glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Peu importe que son esprit malade arrive maintenant à lui faire ressentir la chaleur de sa peau.

La voix de Natasha le ramena dans le présent :

"Tu as cinq minutes pour aller prendre une douche. Te raser. Te coiffer. T'habiller."

Comme il ne bougeait toujours pas, elle ajouta sèchement :

"Maintenant, soldat !"

La surprise le fit obéir. Comment est ce qu'une femme d'une soixantaine de kilos pouvait utiliser le même ton que le colonel Phillips et le faire obtempérer sans réfléchir ?

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, propre, rasé, coiffé et habillé, Nat était en plein milieu de sa chambre, un mélange d'inquiétude et de dégoût sur le visage. Elle avait ouvert les volets et la fenêtre. L'état de ses quartiers était encore pire à la lumière du jour.

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui et son regard s'adoucit un peu. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait vu, mais il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'elle se sente obligée de le ménager.

"Tu as une heure pour rendre cet endroit habitable. Une heure. Je reviens te chercher moi-même et tu ne vas pas du tout apprécier ce qu'il va t'arriver si je ne retrouve pas cette chambre exactement comme elle l'est habituellement."

Tant pis pour le ménagement.

Natasha sortit de la pièce et ne claqua même pas la porte derrière elle. Steve observa sa chambre, cherchant par où commencer. Il se baissa pour ramasser des vêtements qui traînaient sur le sol et quand il se redressa, Bucky était à moins d'un mètre, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

* * *

Bucky réapparut dans la chambre de Steve pour la troisième fois de la journée. Ce dernier dormait lors de ses deux visites précédentes. Il dormait souvent en ce moment. Il espérait vraiment le trouver debout. Cette nouvelle habitude, ainsi que son état et celui de ses quartiers, l'inquiétait de plus en plus. C'est pourquoi, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il vit son petit ami, propre et habillé, en train de ramasser des vêtements au sol.

Lorsqu'il se releva, ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur lui. Pendant quelques secondes, Bucky attendit, le cœur battant la chamade contre ses côtes : allait-il lui parler ou l'ignorer ? Il n'avait aucun moyen de connaître l'humeur dans laquelle il trouverait l'autre homme. Ca l'angoissait à chaque fois.

Mais Steve lui sourit. Juste du coin des lèvres, mais ça suffit à le rassurer.

 _Nat est rentrée. Elle va revenir dans une heure. Je dois …._

Il passa une main sur sa nuque et regarda le sol. Bucky ne parvenait pas lire sur ses lèvres dans cette position. Il s'approcha. Il pouvait le toucher plus régulièrement maintenant. Ca lui demandait un effort et l'emprise de l'obscurité se faisait plus forte à chaque fois, mais il résistait.

Il attrapa le menton de son petit ami et releva sa tête. Très lentement, il articula :

"Tu dois ?"

 _Je dois ranger ici._

Et il s'éloigna rapidement, ses vêtements sales dans les bras.

Il fit ensuite la vaisselle, une mine de dégoût sur le visage lorsqu'il vida le contenu des assiettes entassées sur le bord de l'évier. Bucky l'observa tout ce temps. Il essaya de son côté de refaire le lit, mais il n'arrivait pas à toucher les draps. Il y avait comme un champs de force qui le retenait à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait d'un objet ou d'une personne.

La seule exception était Steve. Il se demandait depuis plusieurs jours, depuis qu'il avait réussi pour la première fois à le toucher en fait, jusqu'où il pourrait aller avant qu'il ne soit renvoyé dans le monde d'où il venait.

Lorsque son petit ami s'approcha du lit pour le faire lui-même, il décida de tester les limites. Il laissa Steve jeter les oreillers au pied du lit, tirer les draps et les couvertures d'un côté, les glisser sous le matelas. Tous ces gestes étaient si familiers que Bucky oublia pendant quelques secondes qu'ils n'étaient pas dans la même réalité.

Puis le super-soldat commença à faire le tour du sommier et s'arrêta juste devant lui. Encore ce demi-sourire. Presque absent. Bien loin de ses grands sourires habituels et de ses crises de rire qui secouaient tout son corps. Ca lui manquait. Le Steve de New York était constamment enjoué, mais ce n'était pas pareil.

 _Je dois finir ça, tu me laisses passer ?_

Cette phrase, toute la situation était tellement habituelle que sa gorge se serra. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait attendu au pied de leur lit. Attendu que son petit ami finisse un côté et se dirige vers l'autre. Attendu à cet endroit exact pour l'entendre dire ces mots, pour le serrer contre lui et l'embrasser.

Il voulait l'embrasser.

Il tendit le bras et posa sa main sur la mâchoire de son amant. Comme toujours, il avait l'impression de porter un gant. Steve pencha la tête de côté et s'appuya sur sa paume. Il ferma les paupières.

Bucky se rapprocha encore et il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Les yeux du soldat se rouvrirent immédiatement.

Ils étaient proches. Ils auraient pu respirer le même air s'ils n'étaient pas dans deux mondes différents. Mais pour le moment, Bucky ne sentait que l'obscurité essayer de l'attirer, de le récupérer. Il la combattit et franchit le centimètre qui séparait ses lèvres de celles de son petit ami.

Elles s'ouvrirent immédiatement pour le laisser entrer. Sa langue glissa contre sa jumelle et il laissa l'habitude et les souvenirs combler les trous dans ses sensations. Il sentit les bras de Steve l'entourer, l'attirer contre lui.

Tout était amoindri, mais il connaissait chaque centimètre du corps de son amant. Que ce soit la version de New York ou celle-ci.

Il n'avait aucun mal à faire le lien entre la réalité et ses souvenirs, à sentir la fournaise que dégageait habituellement Steve, la fermeté de ses muscles, le contact de sa barbe contre la sienne, la manière dont sa main s'arrêtait toujours, toujours, de Brooklyn au Wakanda, entre ses omoplates. Petite ou grande, elle l'avait toujours retenu efficacement contre la chaleur de son petit ami.

Rapidement, leur baiser devint passionné, frénétique. Bucky sentait l'obscurité gagner en force, chercher à les séparer, à l'arracher à la seule personne qui lui importait. Sa main de chair n'avait pas bougé de sa place, autour de la mâchoire de son amant, mais celle de métal s'était accrochée à sa taille. Elle froissait le coton de son t-shirt et laissait, peut-être, des bleus sur la peau en dessous.

Il repoussa Steve jusqu'à ce que ce dernier soit obligé de s'asseoir. Il le rejoignit immédiatement, un genou de chaque côté de ses cuisses. Ils reprirent leur baiser, bouche ouverte, respirant l'air de l'autre, une violente rencontre de lèvres, de langues et de dents.

L'obscurité était à deux doigts de gagner, mais il se battait.

Il avait besoin de Steve, besoin de ça, encore un peu. Ses deux mains se glissèrent sous le T-shirt de son petit ami et il sentit ce dernier frissonner sous lui. Ils montèrent, montèrent, montèrent, emmenant le coton avec elles. Steve enleva une manche et il allait ôter la seconde quand il se figea.

Bucky se recula et suivit son regard paniqué.

Natasha se tenait sur le pas de la porte, une expression d'incompréhension affichée clairement sur son visage.

Il croisa le regard de son amant juste avant que l'obscurité ne l'emporte.


	12. Jour 40

Bonjour à tous

Je suis tout juste de retour de vacance où la connexion internet a rendu toute publication impossible.

D'un autre côté, ça m'a permis de profiter de mes enfants, de mon mari et de faire des connaissances au lieu de rester enfermée à écrire. Je dirai que ça fait du bien aussi.

J'ai adoré lire toutes vos reviews (d'ailleurs merci à vous tous) et vous voir vous demander comment Nat allait réagir. Vous allez bientôt avoir la réponse.

Une dernière chose : je reprends une publication tous les dimanches à partir de la semaine prochaine.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Steve était sous la douche quand il sentit la présence de Bucky dans son dos.

Son cerveau redoublait d'imagination depuis quelques jours, depuis que son petit ami l'avait embrassé et qu'ils avaient été interrompu.

Il n'avait pas donné d'explication à Natasha, et cette dernière ne lui avait rien demandé. Pour le moment. Elle n'avait pas une seule fois mentionné la position dans laquelle elle l'avait trouvé. L'étonnement et l'incompréhension avaient très vite disparu de son regard, mais Steve la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle était déjà en train de réfléchir à comment lui faire avouer ce qui s'était passé. Il savait également qu'il n'aurait aucune chance de lui cacher qu'il avait un problème à la seconde où elle commencerait à mettre son plan à exécution.

Heureusement pour lui, elle avait dû repartir très rapidement en mission et il avait pris l'habitude de fermer sa porte à clé.

Il ne voulait pas qu'un de ses collègues tombe sur lui alors qu'il était en train de jouir, seul dans son lit, sans s'être touché une seule fois, avec juste une image conjurée par son esprit malade. Peu importe que la sensation du corps de Bucky contre le sien lui paraisse réel, amoindri, mais bien là. Peu importe que la preuve de son orgasme se trouve sur son abdomen alors que ses deux poings serrés étaient restées tout le temps accrochés à ses draps.

Cette fois encore, il n'eut besoin que de son imagination pour sentir une main en train de caresser les muscles de son ventre. Les siennes étaient toutes deux appuyées sur le carrelage de la douche. Les vêtements que Bucky portaient étaient rêches contre la peau nue de son dos. Ils n'étaient même pas mouillés. Son cerveau enregistra, comme une idée secondaire, que sa main restait sèche également, même lorsqu'elle glissait à travers l'eau qui ruisselait sur son propre corps.

Des baisers-fantômes furent déposés sur sa nuque, ses épaules, le long de sa colonne pendant que les doigts de Bucky se refermaient autour de sa verge. Il était déjà dur. Saleté de métabolisme. Saleté de sérum.

La honte, _je ne devrais pas faire ça_ ,

et la peur, _ma folie empire,_

et le désir, _Bucky …_ ,

et la joie, _tu es là,_

et la tristesse, _ne me quitte pas,_

et la colère, _pourquoi m'as-tu quitté ?_

se mélangèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sache plus quoi penser, quoi faire. Il jouit quelques secondes plus tard et laissa Bucky soutenir tout son poids.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut habillé et que sa vision disparut qu'il se dit qu'une illusion n'aurait pas pu l'empêcher de tomber.

 **ooOoo**

Natasha lui avait laissé une série d'ordres très clairs avant de décoller : une douche tous les jours, plus de vêtements sales qui traînent partout et au moins un repas à la cafétéria du complexe.

Il les suivait scrupuleusement dans un double effort pour éviter qu'elle ne mette ses menaces à exécution et la rassurer qu'il allait bien.

Même si c'était faux.

Surtout si c'était faux.

Il se dirigeait justement vers la cafeteria pour prendre son petit déjeuner lorsqu'il se fit embusquer par Natasha et Clint. Ils le dirigèrent vers une des plus petites salles de réunion, une de celles situées au sous-sol, sans aucune fenêtre et dont Steve savait qu'elle était une des rares pièces du complexe sans surveillance audio ou vidéo.

Il fut le premier à y entrer et fit presque demi-tour quand il vit que Stark les y attendait déjà. Mais la main de Nat sur son épaule l'en empêcha. Il failli se dégager. Elle était douée, mais pas au point de l'arrêter. Pas s'il acceptait de la blesser. Et d'en payer les conséquences.

En définitive, il se laissa enfermer dans la pièce avec ses trois amis, mais il refusa de s'asseoir. Son impression d'avoir à faire à un tribunal se renforça quand Natasha et Clint s'assirent aux côtés de Stark. Ils le regardaient tous les trois avec le visage fermé.

Nat fut la première à prendre la parole :

"On voulait te parler en privé. On s'inquiète pour toi."

"Je vais bien."

"Arrête de nous mentir"

Il serra les dents, mais ne répondit rien.

Elle reprit avec une voix plus douce :

"Steve, s'il te plaît."

Il croisa les bras et fixa un point sur le mur au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Ça faisait cinq minutes qu'ils étaient tous silencieux – même Tony - lorsqu'il vit Bucky apparaître dans son champs de vision. Malgré lui, son regard se détourna du mur pour se poser sur son petit ami. Le mouvement ne passa pas inaperçu, pas avec Natasha et Clint dans la pièce.

Ce fut ce dernier qui posa la question qu'il craignait depuis des jours.

"Qu'est ce que tu vois ?"

Il détourna le regard et mentit, les dents serrées :

"Rien."

Malheureusement ses yeux suivirent automatiquement son hallucination lorsque celle-ci s'approcha de lui.

"C'est des conneries, Rogers."

Clint n'avait pas l'air en colère, juste très inquiet.

Il ne put s'empêcher de saisir la main de Bucky quand il lui tendit. Il savait que personne d'autre ne le voyait, que c'était une illusion, mais la chaleur de sa peau était tellement réelle, elle lui apportait tellement de réconfort qu'il fit un pas pour s'en approcher un peu plus.

Les yeux plantés dans ceux de son petit ami, il entendit Tony demander :

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est ce que tu vois et touches ? Nous voulons t'aider, mais on ne sait même pas ce qui se passe. On ne peut rien faire si tu ne nous parles pas. Crache le morceau. "

Il ignorait si il voulait qu'on l'aide.

L'aider revenait à faire disparaître Bucky et, même si ce n'était qu'une illusion, même s'il n'était pas vraiment là, même sil s'enfonçait un peu plus à chacune de ses visites, il ne voulait pas le perdre à nouveau.

Cette fois, personne ne pourrait lui enlever. Sauf lui.

Il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il n'avait juste pas envie.

Il serra la main dans la sienne de toutes ses forces et murmura :

"C'est Bucky."

* * *

Bucky attendait impatiemment de pouvoir rejoindre Steve. Il lui devenait de plus en plus simple et rapide de retourner auprès de lui après que l'obscurité l'ai ramené dans l'univers de la pierre. Il n'avait plus besoin d'autant lutter pour rester non plus, pour l'approcher, le toucher. Il arrivait même à entendre certains sons.

Il avait essayé de faire comprendre à son idiot de petit ami qu'il n'était pas une illusion, mais ce dernier refusait de le croire. Chacune de ses tentatives de lui parler de son monde, des quelques infos qu'il avait réussi à obtenir, de ses idées pour le rejoindre définitivement, se terminaient toute de la même manière : Steve se refermait sur lui-même et refusait d'interagir avec lui.

Il préférait passer leur temps de manière plus agréable.

Maintenant qu'il pouvait le toucher - et être touché - il ne perdait pas une occasion de le faire.

Sa visite de la veille s'était terminée alors qu'il venait juste de jouir dans la bouche de son petit ami et il avait quitté Steve ce matin pendant qu'il finissait sa douche. Il avait bon espoir de reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés lorsqu'il apparaîtrait à nouveau.

Chacune de ses visites devenait plus tangible, réelle. Il avait presque senti l'eau sous ses doigts alors qu'il caressait la peau chaude de son amant. Il reprenait espoir. Il suffirait que quelqu'un d'autre le voit pour convaincre Steve. Et s'il arrivait de mieux en mieux à voir et entendre ce monde, l'inverse serait peut-être vrai. Il pourrait peut-être emmener Sam la prochaine fois.

C'est avec cette idée en tête qu'il tenta à nouveau de quitter son monde.

Toute sa bonne humeur disparut à la seconde où il apparut dans une pièce grises et à la lumière blafarde.

Steve était planté au milieu de la salle. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et le regard fixé sur le mur en face de lui. Stark, Barton et Natasha étaient assis côte à côte, eux aussi sans bouger. Tous leurs regards étaient posés sur son petit ami.

Les yeux de ce dernier se posèrent sur lui avant de retourner se fixer sur le mur.

Sa posture devint encore plus rigide et Bucky s'approcha automatiquement de lui dans l'espoir de lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Son mouvement attira à nouveau son regard dans sa direction.

Dès qu'il fut assez proche, il lui tendit la main et Steve la saisit avant de faire un pas supplémentaire vers lui. Le cœur de Bucky se serra quand il vit la tristesse et la peine dans les pupilles de son petit ami. Il voulait tellement l'aider. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de rester à ses côtés.

La prise que Steve avait sur sa main se renforça. Il savait que sans la barrière qui les séparait continuellement, il aurait laissé des bleus.

Ses yeux quittèrent ceux de son amant pour se concentrer sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il commença à parler.

 _C'est Bucky._

Il ne se retourna pas pour observer l'effet que ces mots avaient eu sur les autres occupants de la pièce. Il fixa à nouveau son regard dans celui de Steve. Ce n'était pas important. Qu'ils le croient ou pas, quelques soient leurs réactions, bonnes ou mauvaises.

Ce qui était important, c'était que Steve venait juste d'avouer qu'il le voyait, avouer qu'il avait des hallucinations. Toute cette mise en scène avait pour seul objectif de le faire parler : la pièce sans fenêtre, le pseudo-tribunal, la lumière des nénons. Tout lui indiquait que leurs amis avaient décidé qu'ils en avaient assez d'attendre et qu'ils voulaient comprendre.

Le comportement de Steve depuis quelques semaines les avait enfin assez inquiétés pour qu'ils le confrontent sur le sujet. Et cet idiot avait enfin parlé.

Maintenant, ils pourraient l'aider.

Qu'ils le croient ou pas, ils pourraient l'aider.

Plutôt que de le laisser seul dans ses quartiers, à s'enfoncer un peu plus dans la dépression chaque jour, à ruminer sa propre culpabilité, à laisser son manque cruel d'estime de soi prendre des proportions ingérables.

Quelqu'un avait dû parler derrière lui car Steve détourna le regard. Il tenait toujours sa main, comme un naufragé tient une bouée. Chacun de ses muscle était tendu lorsqu'il répondit :

 _Depuis le premier jour. Tous les jours._

Un silence, certainement une autre question.

 _Je sais. Tu étais à moins d'un mètre de lui l'autre jour._

Un autre silence. Plus long.

Il aurait pu se retourner, lire sur les lèvres de Nat ou Clint ou Stark, mais il lui paraissait plus important de garder les yeux sur Steve. Il avait l'impression que s'il le quittait du regard, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, son petit ami disparaîtrait.

Il n'avait plus eu aussi peur de le perdre depuis des décennies, depuis que Captain America l'avait rejoint sur le front, immense et fort. Il n'aimait pas cette sensation, elle lui rappelait beaucoup trop son impuissance quand la maladie s'attaquait au corps frêle de son petit ami, menaçant de l'emporter.

Alors, lui aussi serra la main dans la sienne de toutes ses forces.

Il la serra quand Stark s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui.

Il la serra quand Natasha prit Steve dans ses bras.

Il la serra quand Clint lui tapa sur l'épaule.

Il la serra quand toute la tension quitta Steve.

Il la serra quand ses amis l'entourèrent, prêt à le soutenir.

Il la serra jusqu'à ce que l'obscurité l'emporte.


	13. Jour 41

Bonjour ici.

Voici le chapitre de la semaine, avec du retard. J'étais de mariage la semaine dernière et avec la rentrée et tous les préparatifs, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le corriger avant.

J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ?

En tout cas, je peux vous annoncer qu'il reste encore 2 chapitres + 1 épilogue après celui-là et nous aurons bouclé cette petite histoire.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Steve se réveilla en même temps que le soleil. Il resta dans son lit quelques instants à se remémorer les événements de la veille.

L'embuscade, le pseudo-procès, l'arrivée de Bucky, son admission, le soutien de ses collègues. La main de son petit ami qui serrait la sienne.

Serrait.

Serrait.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. La tornade de paroles de Tony, mélange de théorie farfelue et de faits scientifiques, et une réalité qui l'avait frappé de plein fouet : si Bucky était dans le monde de la pierre de l'âme, ses hallucinations n'en étaient peut-être pas.

L'espoir qui était né à ce moment l'avait porté durant toute la discussion qui avait suivi. Tony avait une idée. Mais il avait aussi besoin de plus de données. Steve allait donc servir de rat de laboratoire et ils allaient trouver une solution, un moyen de récupérer ceux qu'ils avaient perdus.

Mais ce matin, il n'en était plus aussi certain.

Après une nuit de sommeil, le découragement qui l'habitait depuis des semaines semblait plus fort que jamais. Il serait bien resté au lit mais Tony et Bruce l'attendaient dans le laboratoire afin de faire leurs tests. Ils voulaient aussi qu'il pose des questions à Bucky, quand il serait là et Nebula aurait certainement ses propres théories.

"J'aurai bien besoin d'un petit discours de motivation, Bucky."

"Je me demande si ça un rapport avec le sérum."

"Tu m'entends ? Tu es où quand tu n'es pas avec moi ?"

"Me réveiller à tes côtés me manque. Je t'aime."

Il se passa une main sur le visage.

Il parlait tout seul maintenant. Enfin pour ce qu'il en savait, il parlait peut-être tout seul même quand Bucky était là.

Il se leva et entra dans sa salle de bain.

Trente minutes plus tard, il passait la porte du laboratoire principal avec une tasse de café. L'atmosphère était tendue, ses dernières visites ne s'étaient pas très bien passées. Il voulait s'excuser auprès de Bruce, mais ce dernier l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

"Pas la peine. Je sais ce que c'est que d'être en colère et de ne pas réussir à la maîtriser."

"Je n'aurai quand même pas dû la passer sur vous."

"C'est oublié. Vraiment."

Tony les interrompit alors que Steve allait insister.

"C'est fini. Notre Cap croyait qu'il avait des hallucinations. Il était fatigué. Son cinglé de petit ami lui manquait. Je crois que j'aurai pété un plomb bien avant. Ou inventé quelque chose qui aurait certainement cherché à détruire l'humanité. Ou la Terre. Un portail inter-dimensionnel, sûrement. Qui aurait déraillé le continuum espace temps et envoyé tous les univers connus et inconnus dans le néant. Je pense que ta petite crise personnelle était parfaitement modérée si on imagine celle que j'aurai provoquée."

Il fit une pause.

"C'est encore une possibilité quand on y pense. Je ne sais pas comment on va faire revenir tous ceux qui ont disparus à cause de Thanos."

Bruce le coupa :

"Et c'est pour ça que je suis là. Plus d'expérience sans un minimum de vérifications et de prudence. Je ne veux pas réitérer le fiasco avec Ultron."

La mention du robot fou et des retombées de toute cette histoire - la Sokovie, les accords, la dispute entre Steve et Tony, le déchirement des Avengers - les fit taire.

Le super-soldat passa une main sur sa nuque. Il devrait peut-être s'excuser à nouveau. Mais Bruce le coupa avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir sa bouche.

"On va se comporter comme des adultes et des scientifiques raisonnables. Même si l'autre n'a pas l'air de vouloir pointer le bout de son nez, je n'ai pas envie de le voir apparaître dans le labo. Steve, je vais avoir besoin de prélever de ton sang."

Devant la mine contrarié de son interlocuteur, il ajouta :

"Juste pour faire quelques relevés et mesures, voir si le sérum peut être responsable de ce qu'il se passe. Je détruirai tous les échantillons quand j'aurai fini."

Il avait confiance en Bruce et il releva sa manche pendant que le docteur allait chercher son équipement de prélèvement.

Tony s'approcha avec un casque d'où sortaient une quantité impressionnante de câbles. Des capteurs courraient sur toute sa surface et donnait à l'ensemble un air de passoire inversée. Stark leva un sourcil en voyant le visage dubitatif de Steve.

"J'ai bricolé ça cette nuit rapidos. Pas eu le temps de bosser sur le look. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, même moi j'ai mes limites. Et de toute manière, je n'ai que de la peinture rouge et or ici. Et puis soyons honnête, tu as déjà porté bien pire sur la tête. Ce premier casque. Mon dieu ! Heureusement que tu m'as laissé l'arranger un peu. J'ai presque rien pu faire pour l'air stupide qu'il te donnait, mais au moins tu étais à la pointe de la technologie. Faudra qu'on discute quand toute cette histoire sera terminée. Je n'ai jamais osé te de lire, mais tu as eu raison d'abandonner le casque. C'est une idée de Barnes ? Tu lui diras que c'est une très bonne suggestion. Et puis avec ce nouveau look, tes cheveux, et cette barbe. Franchement. Impossible de la garder avec un casque. Faudra faire un choix. Si tu veux mon conseil. Garde la barbe. Mais on en reparle ? Tu me relances si jamais j'oublie."

Steve ne put s'empêcher de sourire, malgré les piques et l'afflux rapide de mots.

"Bien entendu Tony. On récupère nos amis et tu pourras tous nous équiper de tes nouvelles technologies."

Il savait ce qui se cachait derrière cette promesse, ce que le milliardaire entendait par là. Reformer l'équipe. Reformer les Avengers. Tant qu'il récupérait Bucky, il n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient.

Tony et Bruce commencèrent leur tests et lui attendit patiemment que son petit ami apparaisse.

* * *

Bucky était mort d'inquiétude.

Il n'arrivait pas à rejoindre Steve. Il était bloqué ici.

Sam et T'Challa l'observaient de loin.

Il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Il avait complètement saccagé la hutte qu'il habitait au Wakanda.

Il devait retrouver Steve.

Personne ne le connaissait comme lui. Nat était ce qui s'en approchait le plus, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Lui seul pouvait atteindre son petit ami pour certaines choses.

La rage, née de l'inquiétude et de la frustration, l'habitait encore. Il essayait de contrôler cette colère froide, ce sentiment qu'il pensait avoir laissé derrière lui en même temps que son conditionnement mais elle semblait toujours faire partie de lui. Elle apparaissait bien trop rapidement pour qu'il en soit autrement. Un reste du soldat dont il ne se débarrasserait certainement jamais.

Il essaya une nouvelle fois de voyager vers l'autre monde.

Il retint son cri de colère, ainsi que l'envie de passer son poing gauche à travers le mur de la hutte.

Sam lui cria, depuis sa position à plusieurs dizaines de mètres :

"Tu devrais détruire cette pauvre habitation. Au point où elle en est. Et qui sait. Peut-être que ça te calmera. Nous savons tous ici que les accès de colère sont la manière la plus saine et la plus efficace pour régler un problème."

Parfois le sarcasme de Sam était une véritable plaie. Même quand il avait raison. Surtout quand il avait raison.

Bucky essaya de se calmer. Steve était avec Nat et Clint, il était soutenu. Ils ne le laisseraient pas faire de conneries. Maintenant qu'ils connaissaient toute l'histoire, ils allaient l'aider. Il le savait. Mais le savoir n'était pas pareil que le voir. Et puis, même sans cette inquiétude qui ne le quittait plus depuis des semaines, il avait tout simplement envie de revoir son petit ami.

Ce monde, celui de la pierre de l'âme, avait le don de jouer avec vos perceptions.

Il se retrouvait pratiquement toujours à New York lorsqu'il quittait Steve. Il devait lutter à chaque fois afin de se souvenir que ce n'était pas la réalité. Il devait lutter - et craquait pratiquement à chaque fois - pour ne pas y passer quelques heures.

Tout y était si réel, si calme, si facile. Il lui était difficile de ne pas profiter de Steve. Dans leur minuscule appartement de Brooklyn, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, il n'avait pas à regarder l'amour de sa vie souffrir sans parvenir à l'aider, il n'avait pas à communiquer avec ces stupides calepins.

Il pouvait le toucher, l'embrasser, sans cette barrière qui semblait toujours présente. Il pouvait lui faire l'amour. Il pouvait l'écouter, des soupirs et des gémissements. Il pouvait entendre ce léger son, sa respiration qui s'enraye, juste avant qu'il ne jouisse.

Steve n'avait jamais perdu cette habitude, celle qui faisait si peur à Bucky quand ils vivaient à New York. Ni quand il l'avait rejoint au front, ni quand il l'avait retrouvé en Roumanie, ni quand, enfin, ils s'étaient retrouvés au Wakanda.

Sa colère avait totalement disparu, remplacée par du découragement et de l'abattement.

Il se rapprocha de Sam et T'Challa et s'adressa au roi :

"Désolé pour les dégâts."

Le monarque répondit avec un haussement d'épaule :

"Je te dirais bien que ce n'est pas grave, j'ai largement assez de quoi réparer les dégâts, mais nous savons tous les trois qu'elle va se restaurer toute seule."

Sam ajouta :

"C'est certainement une des choses qui va me manquer quand nous serons de retour chez nous. Il me suffit de penser à une des délicieuses recette de mama et je me retrouve à table avec elle."

Bucky souffla :

"Mais ce n'est pas réel."

Les deux autres hommes le regardèrent, à la fois triste et serein :

"Ce n'est pas réel."

Une voix derrière eux se fit entendre :

"Je suis impressionnée que vous arriviez encore à détecter ce qui est vrai ou pas."

Ils se retournèrent et virent Gamora approcher. Après les salutations d'usage, elle continua :

"A part moi, tous mes compagnons n'arrivent plus à faire la différence. Même Groot n'insiste plus pour retrouver Rocket."

Bucky se souvenait parfaitement de la scène entre Groot et Quill la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés :

"Comment est-ce possible ?"

"C'est ce monde. Il a une la fâcheuse habitude de tout nous faire oublier."

"Pourquoi est ce que ça ne fonctionne pas sur toi ? Et sur nous ?"

"Je pense que ça a un rapport avec la manière dont je suis arrivée ici. Mon âme était le paiement exigé par la pierre afin de laisser mon père l'utiliser. J'ai une maîtrise, fragile et incomplète, sur ce qui se passe ici. Je progresse chaque jour."

Elle se tourna vers lui.

"Et je pense qu'il y a quelque chose chez vous qui provoque un effet identique."

"Je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait être. Je suis arrivé en même temps que tout le monde. Qu'est ce qui me différencie de Sam ou de T'Challa ?"

"Est-ce que vous continuez à vous voir tous les jours ?"

Les trois hommes acquiescèrent.

"Je pense que c'est à cause de ça. Vous gardez un lien avec la réalité et vous le transmettez aux deux autres."

"Mais pourquoi moi ? Depuis le départ, nous sommes tous étonnés que je puisse voir Steve."

"D'après ce que j'ai pu expérimenter et comprendre, la pierre de l'âme ne réagit pas comme les autres joyaux d'infini. Elle a une volonté propre. Elle a peut-être vu quelque chose de spécial dans votre âme ou dans celle de votre ami."

"Il n'y a rien de spécial avec mon âme. Mais je suis certain que celle de Steve est exceptionnelle."

"Vous l'aimez."

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Ça ne la regardait pas.

"C'est évident que vous l'aimez. Ça doit être ça qui fait réagir la pierre. Vos deux âmes sont liées."

"Comme ces stupides histoires d'âmes-soeurs ? Vous foutez pas de moi."

Il entendit Sam toussoter derrière lui. Il se retourna :

"Quoi ?"

"Ça y ressemble quand même vachement."

Alors qu'il restait sans dire un mot, l'autre homme enchaîna :

"Allons ne me regarde pas comme si ça t'étonnait : amis d'enfance, séparés par la guerre, vous n'auriez jamais dû vous retrouver. Mec, vous avez tous les deux plus de cent ans, je te rappelle. L'héliporteur. Rien que ça. Tu t'es souvenu de lui. Tu l'as sauvé. Et il a passé les deux années suivantes à parcourir le monde à ta recherche. Je continue ?"

Il pouvait voir où il voulait en venir, mais c'était quand même des conneries.

"Je ne suis pas une adolescente qui a besoin que son prince charmant vienne la sauver. Steve encore moins que moi."

"On n'a pas dit le contraire. Remarque, tu en as les cheveux. Tu veux qu'on t'enferme tout en haut d'une tour ?"

"Ta gueule, Wilson."

"Ne le prends pas comme ça, Raiponce."

Il plissa les yeux et prit son air le plus menaçant. Sam leva les mains en signe de reddition.

Bucky se tourna à nouveau vers Gamora :

"Disons que vous disiez vrai. Ça change quoi ? Comment je sors d'ici ?"

« Je n'en sais rien. Mais c'est une piste. Je voudrais essayer de vous accompagner la prochaine fois. Vous m'avez dit que Rocket était avec votre ami ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis plusieurs jours. Steve avait tendance à rester enfermé dans ses quartiers. Mais je peux le contacter, lui demander de le rejoindre. Vous avez une idée ? »

« Il serait peut-être possible de construire un portail. Ou une machine capable d'interférer avec le monde de la pierre de l'âme. Peut-être que si le lien entre vous et Steve est assez fort, vous pourrez traverser. Nous pourrions peut-être tous traverser. »

Cela faisait beaucoup de _si_ mais c'était mieux que ce qu'ils avaient jusque là. Ils avaient un début de plan. Il ne restait plus qu'à le mettre en place.


	14. Jour 42

Bonjour tout le monde.

En ce beau dimanche ensoleillé, je vous amène votre petit chapitre hebdomadaire. Et je vous annonce par la même occasion que j'ai enfin fini d'écrire mon épilogue. Je vais pouvoir commencer mon nouveau projet (mais chut, c'est un secret pour le moment).

Comme toujours, je voudrais vraiment vous remercier pour vos lectures et vos reviews. C'est la grosse course en ce moment avec la rentrée des enfants et le boulot et tout plein de choses alors je n'ai pas le temps de vous remercier individuellement, mais chacune de vos reviews me met le coeur en fête.

Je vous laisse découvrir ce que nos deux idiots ont encore inventé.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

En fin de compte Bucky ne s'était pas montré pas de la journée.

Steve avait passé tout son temps avec l'affreux casque de Stark sur le crane et un Tony impatient qui lui posait la même question toutes les deux minutes : _Il est là ? Et maintenant ? Toujours rien ? Tu me dis à la seconde où il apparaît ?_

Le super-soldat avait fini par le menacer de tout laisser tomber s'il n'arrêtait pas de le harceler.

Heureusement, Bruce avait été plus calme, comme toujours, et il était resté à travailler sur les prélèvements qu'il avait obtenu un peu plus tôt. Il avait commencé à lui expliquer ses théories sur le sérum, sur la manière dont il pensait qu'il fonctionnait.

Mais très rapidement Steve lui avait avoué ne rien comprendre et surtout ne pas vouloir savoir. Il était différent. C'était un fait. Et une grande partie de lui n'avait pas trop envie qu'on lui dise à quel point.

Et le comportement de Bruce, même s'il faisait attention à ne pas le traiter comme un rat de laboratoire le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait refusé de s'y soumettre juste après le sérum, ce n'était pas pour commencer aujourd'hui.

Cette première journée s'était terminée sans avancée notable et les trois hommes s'étaient séparés en fin de soirée, avec la promesse de recommencer le lendemain.

C'était la raison pour laquelle Steve était à nouveau dans le laboratoire principal avec cet horrible casque sur le crane, à écouter Tony bavarder.

Enfin il répondait plutôt par des _mmmmmh_ et des _ha oui ?_ aux moments opportuns. Comme toujours, il avait perdu le fil de ce que racontait le milliardaire deux minutes après qu'il ai ouvert la bouche. Il y avait une époque où il s'en voulait de ne pas prêter plus d'attention au charabia scientifique de son ami. Maintenant qu'il avait appris que tout le monde, même Bruce, faisait pareil, sa conscience le laissait un peu tranquille.

Et puis, il était inquiet. Son esprit n'était pas vraiment concentré sur ce qu'ils faisaient.

Il essayait de le cacher mais, à en croire le comportement de Bruce et Tony au fur et à mesure que la journée avançait, il ne devait pas très bien réussir.

Bucky ne l'avait jamais laissé aussi longtemps sans lui rendre une petite visite. Il ignorait ce qui lui faisait le plus peur : l'idée qu'il soit vraiment en train de perdre la tête et que la simple présence de Tony, de Bruce et de leur équipement ait arrêté les visions ou bien le fait que son petit ami soit peut-être en danger, incapable de le rejoindre.

Il était presque quatre heures de l'après-midi quand la patience de Stark se tarit.

Et vraiment, s'il y avait bien une chose qui démontrait la tension dans leur relation, c'était le temps qu'il avait tenu avant de craquer.

'"Bon Rogers. Comment tu procèdes pour le faire apparaître habituellement ?"

Pour la centième fois, il répondit :

"Je ne sais pas. Je vaque à mes occupations et, à un moment, il est là."

Tony se mit à sourire :

"Est-ce que tu peux être plus précis au sujet de tes occupations ? Peut-être que Bruce et moi pouvons te laisser seul quelques minutes ? Histoire de te mettre dans l'ambiance."

"Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais être seul ? Qu'est-ce que ça changerait ?"

Le sourire de Tony s'élargit.

"Je ne sais pas. Prendre les choses en main ?"

L'emphase sur le _en main_ et la lueur de malice dans les yeux du milliardaire lui permirent de comprendre. Il rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

Il bredouilla :

"Pas la peine. Non. Enfin… Il est hors de question que je… Ce n'était pas de ça que je parlais en plus. Que tu puisses croire que je vais. Ici. Avec les caméras. Et les capteurs. Et toi et Bruce juste à côté. Non. Et puis ça servirait à rien. Il apparaît vraiment n'importe quand, pas seulement lorsque je.."

Bien entendu, Tony ne réagit qu'à sa dernière partie de phrase :

"Oh mon dieu ! Captain America se masturbe comme tout le monde ! Moi qui croyait qu'il était au dessus de tout ça. Que du travail et jamais de plaisir."

Steve grogna. Mais pourquoi est-ce que le monde entier se sentait le droit de discuter de sa vie sexuelle ? Tony baissa d'un ton et lui dit, d'un air de conspiration :

"Tu veux dire que tu n'es plus vierge non plus ?"

Et voilà ! C'était reparti.

Il ne comprenait pas d'où avait pu venir cette idée sur sa prétendue virginité. Peut-être du fait qu'il rougissait à chaque fois que le sujet du sexe était abordé. Peut-être aussi parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais démentie, jamais parlé de son homosexualité, même après que Bucky soit revenu et qu'ils arrêtent de cacher la nature de leur relation.

"Tony, j'ai perdu ma virginité en 1933. Avant même que tu sois une idée dans la tête de ton père. Probablement avant qu'il ne perde la sienne, vu les mœurs de l'époque."

Ça fit taire Tony efficacement. Ses dents émirent un claquement sec quand il referma la bouche rapidement. Bruce essayait de retenir le rire provoqué par l'expression choquée de son ami.

Steve profita des quelques secondes de silence pour parler :

"On peut changer de sujet ?"

Tony récupéra de sa surprise et hocha la tête.

"Oui. Sans problème. Il va me falloir de la javel pour mon cerveau ou un truc pour éradiquer certains souvenirs. Je ne vais pas pouvoir oublier l'image que tu viens de faire naître dans mon esprit. On passe à autre chose. »

Il grimaça avant de reprendre :

« Tu as essayé de le faire apparaître ? Consciemment je veux dire. Ou de le rejoindre ?"

"Non. Pas une seule fois. Je croyais, je crois encore d'ailleurs, qu'il n'était qu'une illusion."

"Tu penses que tu peux essayer ?"

Il hésita longuement.

Il n'était toujours pas totalement persuadé que ce n'était pas son esprit qui lui jouait des tours, même si ses amis et collègues avaient accepté ses dires sans broncher. Même s'ils étaient actuellement en train de chercher activement une preuve que Bucky apparaissait bien.

Peut-être avaient-ils encore plus besoin que lui de s'assurer qu'il ne devenait pas cinglé. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre que l'un d'entre eux ne soit plus en état de se battre. Pas maintenant.

Steve savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait trouver Bucky, fournir des données à Stark et Banner.

Il hocha la tête et répondit à Tony :

"Je vais voir ce que je peux faire."

* * *

Avoir un début de plan ne suffisait à priori pas.

Que ce soit une simple coïncidence ou la pierre de l'âme qui refusait de les voir partir, les conséquences étaient les mêmes.

Il était bloqué ici, incapable de rejoindre Steve. Et même s'il essayait de le cacher, il était à deux doigts de craquer.

Il n'avait pas vu son petit ami la veille. Il ne l'avait pas vu ce matin non plus.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le pire était arrivé, qu'au lieu de l'aider, Nat et Clint et Stark n'avaient fait qu'empirer la situation. Que ferait-il si Steve… il refusa de terminer cette pensée. Cet idiot était plus fort que ça. Il ne ferait jamais.

Sauf que ce n'était pas vrai. Il l'avait déjà tenté. Il avait jeté la Walkyrie dans l'océan. Il n'avait même pas essayé d'en sortir, il s'était laissé piégé par la glace.

Bucky serra le poing en se souvenant de sa colère quand Steve lui avait confessé ce moment.

Il se rappelait de leurs corps entrelacés, enfin satisfaits et au repos.

Il se rappelait de sa tête posée sur l'épaule de son amant, de leur peau nue et couverte de sueur, des doigts qui traçait des lignes dans son dos, de sa propre main posée sur la poitrine de Steve, d'avoir sentit les battements de son cœur sous sa paume.

Il se rappelait du silence de la nuit, juste brisé par les mouvements de la faune environnante et du vent dans les arbres. Jusqu'à ce que Steve commence à parler, un murmure ininterrompu de _Ne me laisse plus. Ne me quitte plus, plus jamais. Je ne peux pas. Pas encore. Je t'aime. J'essaierai de me tuer à nouveau, je réussirai cette fois. Plus de glace pour m'enfermer et me garder en vie. Une balle. Rapide. Efficace. Même le sérum ne me sauvera pas d'une balle dans le crâne._

Il avait été tellement en colère.

Il aurait pu le tuer. Mais ça aurait été contre-productif.

Et il avait le corps lourd et détendu, d'avoir passé les dernières heures à caresser, embrasser, vénérer chaque centimètre de celui qu'il avait cru ne jamais revoir.

Alors il lui avait fait promettre. Sa main de métal autour du poignet de Steve. Serrée assez fort pour laisser des marques sur sa peau. Il lui avait fait promettre de tenir. De continuer. De vivre.

Et cet idiot avait promis. Il avait promis et Bucky l'avait embrassé et quand, cette fois, il s'était plongé à nouveau dans la chaleur de son amant, ses mouvements et ses baisers avaient une part de désespoir qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis que Shuri l'avait sorti de cryo.

Ils avaient eu si peu de temps en fin de compte. Et ça le remplissait de rage et de douleur.

Il ferma les yeux. Il devait reprendre le contrôle. Il ne pouvait pas craquer. Pas quand Steve avait besoin de lui.

Il resta une minute ainsi, à tenter de calmer sa respiration et son esprit. Il entendait T'Challa, Sam et Gamora discuter de l'autre côté de la salle. Ils avaient enfin un début de plan. Il ne devait pas craquer.

Une fois certain d'avoir récupérer le contrôle, il ouvrit les yeux. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières. Là, au milieu de la salle du trône se tenait Steve, les yeux plantés dans les siens.


	15. Jour 45

Bonjour tout le monde.

Je suis super en retard, j'ai cru que je n'allais jamais réussir à tout relire avant de devoir partir. Genre je devrais déjà être partie en fait.

Alors je vous dis juste un grand merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews et je file.

(Et aussi : c'était super long à relire parce que je galère toujours autant avec le smut, profitez en bien)

Bonne lecture

* * *

Il avait réussi.

Et d'après Tony et Bruce, ce n'était pas une hallucination.

Il avait vu Bucky. Et Sam et T'Challa et cette femme verte, Gamora, que Rocket avait confirmé connaître.

Et l'horrible casque de Tony, ainsi que les autres capteurs du labo, avaient enregistré des données.

Le milliardaire, accompagné de Bruce et de Rocket était en train de toutes les passer en revue, échafaudant théorie sur théorie. Steve avait essayé de suivre au début, mais il avait vite laissé tomber. Il avait mieux à faire. Comme se concentrer sur Bucky et le rejoindre.

Ça ne fonctionnait pas à tous les coups. Et il ne parvenait pas à rester aussi longtemps que son petit ami, mais il y arrivait.

À chaque fois, les scientifiques de son côté avaient un peu plus d'informations à étudier.

À chaque fois, ils se rapprochaient de la solution.

Et, cerise sur le gâteau, il n'était pas fou.

Même si tout le monde ignoraient pourquoi ils arrivaient à se voir.

Bucky lui avait expliqué rapidement la théorie de Gamora et il avait eu exactement la même réaction que lui. Incrédulité, amusement. Enfin si ça lui permettait de ramener ses amis et coéquipiers, il s'en fichait un peu du pourquoi.

Et puis honnêtement, ils avaient mieux à faire. Communiquer restait difficile, ils ne s'arrêtaient pas sur les points inutiles. Bucky savait lire sur ses lèvres mais ils communiquaient le plus souvent par écrit.

Il avait vu Sam et T'Challa - et quel soulagement ça avait été de les voir en bonne santé - mais l'inverse n'était pas vrai. Tout le monde se promenait maintenant avec de petites ardoises et ils communiquaient par écrit.

C'était long et fastidieux, et ils avançaient bien plus lentement qu'il l'aurait souhaité.

Mais ils avançaient.

Et il n'était pas fou.

Et il voyait Bucky.

Et il arrivait à le toucher.

Il y avait toujours cette barrière entre eux, celle qui n'avait jamais disparu, celle qui l'empêchait de le rejoindre parfois. Heureusement, elle semblait s'amenuiser à chaque visite.

Et puis, c'était sans importance.

Il avait cru perdre Bucky. Encore.

Et il l'avait retrouvé. Encore.

Peut-être que Gamora avait raison. Peut-être qu'ils étaient des âme-sœurs, liés à tout jamais, capable de se retrouver malgré les circonstances, la guerre ou le temps.

Quand il repensait à tout ce qui aurait pu mal se passer : il aurait dû mourir de maladie avant ses vingt ans, le sérum aurait dû le tuer, Bucky aurait pu y rester à Azzano, il aurait dû y rester dans les Alpes.

Mais ils s'étaient retrouvés à chaque fois. Steve ne croyait pas au destin et au fait que la voie de chacun soit toute tracée. Pourtant il pensait de plus en plus que Bucky et lui, ce qu'ils vivaient, ça devait être écrit quelque part.

Il était en train d'observer Rocket et Tony qui étudiaient l'immense catalogue de produits fabriqués par Stark Industries. Régulièrement, le raton-laveur s'arrêtait sur une page en particulier, demandait quelques infos supplémentaires à son interlocuteur et annonçait en avoir besoin d'un (ou plusieurs) exemplaire.

Alors qu'il venait de commander un objet qui ressemblait à une araignée avec son corps de plastique sombre et ses fils gainés de noir, Bucky apparut.

Un ding retentit dans la pièce et Bruce leva la tête de son microscope :

"Tu es toujours avec nous, Steve ?"

Il acquiesça sans lâcher son petit ami des yeux. Bruce enchaîna :

"Parfait, tu peux demander au sergent Barnes si Gamora a des réponses pour moi ?"

Il transmit la question et Bucky la nota sur un calepin. Il ne voulait pas oublier de la poser quand il retournerait dans le monde de la pierre. Il s'approcha ensuite de Steve et glissa sa main dans la sienne.

Il montra Tony et Rocket d'un geste du menton avant de se tourner vers lui. Ce dernier commença à expliquer lentement, laissant son amant lire sur ses lèvres :

"Rocket est en train de faire ses courses. Ils devraient avoir un premier prototype dans quelques jours."

Bucky sourit et serra un peu plus ses doigts. De sa main gauche, il signa _bientôt_.

Ils avaient commencé à étudier des signes simples afin de leur permettre d'échanger plus rapidement et facilement.

"J'espère."

Il n'en dit pas plus. Il y avait tellement de choses qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il savait qu'à la seconde où il commencerait, il ne pourrait plus s'arrêter. Et ce n'était pas le moment. Ils n'étaient pas seuls, il ne voulait pas que leur audience entende tout ce qu'il avait à dire, ses doutes, sa peur, tout ce qu'il ressentait.

Il allait devoir attendre que Bucky le visite quand il était seul, ou qu'il aille le rejoindre lui-même.

* * *

Lorsqu'il quitta Steve, Bucky réapparut au milieu de la salle du trône de T'Challa.

La pièce était devenue le lieu de rencontre des quelques personnes encore conscientes qu'ils vivaient dans une espèce de réalité alternative.

Pour le moment, il n'y avait que Groot qui avait repris ses esprits. Bucky était revenu un jour avec un message sibyllin de la part de Rocket. En l'entendant, les yeux de l'homme-arbre s'étaient remplis de larmes et il avait annoncé d'un ton solennel _'Je s'appelle Groot_. Depuis il ne quittait que très peu la salle du trône, de crainte de perdre encore la mémoire et de se faire emprisonner par les illusions de la pierre.

Bucky l'envoya quand même chercher Gamora avec la question de Bruce. Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel, mais il était fatigué. Malheureusement, il devait rester ici.

Depuis que Steve était apparu, la petite équipe emprisonnée dans la pierre avait décidé de ne jamais laisser la salle vide. Ils y avaient regroupé et noté les informations les plus importantes sur de bons vieux tableaux à la craie. Ils avaient jugés qu'ils seraient moins susceptibles d'être modifiés sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte que des fichiers informatiques. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils perdent ces données, elles étaient trop importantes.

Ils ignoraient si la pierre voulait qu'ils sortent ou non. Elle ne semblait pas avoir d'avis sur le sujet et ne leur mettait pas de bâtons dans les roues, mais il valait mieux être prudent. Ils s'approchaient d'une solution, lentement mais sûrement et il était hors de question de perdre leurs avancées.

Bucky était en train d'étudier un des tableaux, plein d'équations qu'il était incapable de comprendre lorsque Sam arriva. Il lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et lui demanda :

"Tu n'as pas dormi depuis que Steve est apparu la première fois, n'est ce pas ?"

"Je pourrai dormir quand on sera rentrés."

"Ho non, mon pote. On ne sait pas de combien de temps le groupe de cinglés qui nous sert d'équipe scientifique a besoin. Et toi, tu tombes de sommeil. Va te reposer un peu. Je reste ici."

Sam avait raison, comme souvent et Bucky ne chercha même pas à discuter. Il sortit de la pièce et se retrouva immédiatement dans sa cabine. C'était certainement une des choses qui allait lui manquer s'il arrivait à quitter cet endroit. Les voyages instantanés avaient leurs avantages.

Il faisait encore jour dehors mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de s'allonger sur son lit. Il ferma les yeux et le sommeil l'emporta.

 **ooOoo**

Il se réveilla plus tard.

Il faisait nuit.

Et Steve était assis à côté de lui, sur le bord de son matelas. Il glissait une main dans ses longues mèches brunes et lui massait le crane. Bucky se rapprocha et entoura la taille de son petit ami avec son bras. Il pressa son visage contre sa cuisse et murmura :

"Bonsoir Stevie."

La main continua son chemin jusqu'à sa nuque. Elle passa ensuite sous le col de son T-shirt et caressa la peau au dessus de sa colonne.

Comme toujours, la sensation était étouffée mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de frissonner. Ça faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas profité de leur intimité. Il se refusait à rendre visite à Steve à Brooklyn. Depuis qu'il avait décidé de revenir dans leur réalité, il avait l'impression de le tromper d'une certaine manière. La proximité physique, le simple fait de partager ces moments calmes lui manquait.

Il se redressa et plaça sa paume sur la mâchoire de Steve. Il se pencha ensuite pour l'embrasser. Il n'eut qu'à passer une fois sa langue sur les lèvres qui lui étaient offertes pour que l'entrée lui soit accordée.

Le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble n'était jamais fixe. Il avait même tendance à diminuer quand ils se touchaient. Ils savaient tous les deux que ce moment pouvait se terminer d'une minute à l'autre et ils était hors de question d'en gâcher la moindre seconde.

Leur baiser devint rapidement plus passionné et les mains de Steve l'attirèrent sur ses cuisses. Bucky s'empressa de s'installer sur le corps chaud qui s'offrait à lui. Il s'approcha jusqu'à ce que son érection soit pressée contre sa jumelle. Il agrippa les épaules de son amant et laissa son corps prendre ce dont il avait besoin.

Leurs respirations gagnèrent en profondeur et le mouvement de leurs hanches en vitesse. Bucky tira le T-shirt que portait Steve jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de son pantalon. Il glissa ensuite ses deux mains sous le tissu.

Son membre de métal avait toujours moins bien ressenti les choses que celle de chair, et ceci malgré les indéniables amélioration que Shuri y avait apportées. Comme si les informations étaient traitées par un ordinateur avant d'être envoyées dans son cerveau et que la machine était incapable de tout comprendre et transmettre.

En quelque sorte, c'était le cas. Même si la jeune scientifique lui avait expliqué que sa nouvelle prothèse ne fonctionnait pas ainsi.

Depuis qu'il vivait dans le monde de la pierre, il avait pris l'habitude que, lorsqu'ils étaient en contact, sa vraie main ait maintenant le même niveau de sensation que l'autre. C'était un des effets de la barrière qui les séparait toujours.

Pourtant, alors qu'il les glissait vers les épaules de son amant, emportant le tissu avec lui et découvrant des abdominaux pour lesquels il se damnerait, il sentit parfaitement la différence de sensation entre ses deux membres.

Il arrêta d'embrasser Steve et se redressa. Il dut l'empêcher de le suivre d'une main sur la poitrine.

 _Quoi ?_

Il enleva complètement le T-shirt qui le gênait et reposa ses deux paumes sur les pectoraux de son petit ami. Ce dernier le regardait, les pupilles dilatées pas le désir, et il essaya de l'attirer contre lui.

Bucky se concentra sur ses sensations. Il avait à nouveau les mêmes des deux côtés. Étrange.

Il repoussa Steve jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve allongé sur le lit. Ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps. L'obscurité n'allait plus tarder à les séparer. Ils ne s'étaient pas touchés ainsi depuis plusieurs semaines.

Il ouvrit le pantalon de son amant et le fit descendre le long des ses jambes. Il enleva ensuite ses bottes et ses chaussettes et jeta le tout dans un coin de la cabane. Leur propriétaire se redressa à ce moment et il s'attaqua aux vêtements de Bucky. Son T-shirt, son jean et ses propres sous-vêtements finirent éparpillés dans la hutte.

Dès qu'il fut nu, Steve s'allongea à nouveau sur le lit, l'attirant contre lui.

Ils s'embrassèrent, encore et encore.

Bucky laissa sa main se diriger vers leurs érections, ses intentions claires, mais sa progression fut arrêtée. Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard de son petit ami. Celui-ci sourit avant de parler :

 _Pas comme ça. Je te veux en moi._

Il grogna à l'idée. Il en avait envie lui aussi. C'était même tout ce à quoi il arrivait à penser pour le moment. Mais il fallait se montrer raisonnable. Ils n'avaient pas le temps.

Il n'avait pas envie de se lever pour aller chercher son calepin, il articula donc chaque mot :

 _Pas le temps._

La réponse fut immédiate :

 _S'il te plaît. On peut faire vite._

Il secoua la tête. Hors de question. Mais Steve avait cette lueur dans les yeux, celle qui disait qu'il était décidé et que rien ne lui ferait changer d'avis.

Devant l'hésitation de Bucky, il ajouta :

 _Je ne suis pas en sucre._

Bien entendu.

Il l'avait vu guérir d'impacts de balle, de côtes cassées, de poumons perforés, de fractures, de brûlures, d'au moins trois ruptures de la rate, de coupures dont certaines assez profondes pour tuer n'importe qui d'autre.

Il savait qu'il n'était pas en sucre.

Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait envie de le voir guérir de ce genre de plaies. Pas alors que c'était lui qui les avait provoquées. Pas alors qu'il ne voulait lui apporter que du plaisir.

Steve déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Rapide, la pression à la limite du douloureux. Il se recula presque immédiatement et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

 _Fais le._

Sa mâchoire était serrée. Son regard ne trahissait pas la moindre hésitation.

Bucky lâcha une série de jurons dans toutes les langues qu'il connaissait, mais passa quand même la main entre le mur et l'amoncellement de palettes et de couvertures qui lui servait de lit. Il tâtonna jusqu'à ce que sa main se referme sur le tube de lubrifiant qu'il gardait là.

Steve lui prit des mains, l'ouvrit et en versa le contenu sur sa paume. Il saisit ensuite l'érection de Bucky et la couvrit du gel froid. Ce dernier siffla entre ses dents, cet idiot n'avait pas pris le temps de laisser la chaleur de sa main réchauffer le gel.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il chercha à récupérer la bouteille qu'il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait.

Steve serrait la bouteille dans sa main.

Steve serrait la bouteille qui venait de son monde dans sa main.

Et continuait à caresser sa verge avec l'autre.

Son mouvement s'arrêta lorsqu'il sentit que Bucky s'était figé sur lui. Il leva un regard interrogatif.

Délibérément, lentement, Bucky prit le lubrifiant et lui tendit à nouveau.

Surpris Steve le reprit, les sourcils froncés. Puis il comprit.

Ils venaient de passer un objet d'un monde l'autre. Pour la première fois.

Le sourire qu'il reçût était tellement lumineux que Bucky ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser.

Alors que leurs langues glissaient l'une contre l'autre, il sentit les jambes de son amant entourer sa taille. Puis une main sur son érection, cherchant à la guider lentement vers son entrée.

Pour au moins la millionième fois, Bucky maudit l'entêtement de son petit ami. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de grogner quand il sentit la chaleur pressée contre son gland. Ils s'embrassaient toujours et Steve le poussa à agir avec ses talons.

Il grogna à nouveau.

Il essaya de se souvenir pourquoi c'était une mauvaise idée. Mais toute pensée était effacée de son esprit avant même qu'elle ne se forme vraiment. Éliminée par les mains sur ses épaules, les jambes autour de sa taille, la langue et les lèvres qui courraient le long de son cou, les dents contre la fine peau qui recouvrait sa clavicule.

Quand cette fois, Steve l'attira en lui, il ne résista pas.

Il réussit tout de même à imposer le rythme, la pression autour de son érection lui indiquant que malgré toutes ses affirmations, son amant avait besoin qu'il reste maître de lui-même. Il serra la mâchoire et profita de la vue qui s'offrait à lui.

Steve était magnifique. Ses joues avaient pris cette teinte rose qu'il adorait et ses cheveux étaient déjà décoiffés. Il avait fermé les yeux et mordait sa lèvre inférieure, mais il n'y avait pas d'autres signes d'inconfort. Son corps restait souple sous le sien.

Il ne rouvrit les paupières que lorsque les hanches de Bucky touchèrent ses fesses. Il lâcha sa lèvre et sourit :

 _Tu vois. Aucun problème._

Il ne savait pas s'il devait être exaspéré ou encore plus amoureux et il décida que c'était sans importance. Il avait plus intéressant à faire. Comme enlever le sourire suffisant des lèvres de son amant. Il allait le remplacer par un autre genre, satisfait et repus.

Il se retira aussi lentement qu'il était entré.

Steve fronça des sourcils et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule. Bucky s'arrêta juste avant de sortir complètement et il plaça ses deux mains sur le matelas au dessus des épaules de son petit ami.

Quand il entra à nouveau, ce fut rapide et violent. Il vit les yeux de Steve s'agrandir de surprise et il sentit les jambes autour de sa taille tressaillir. Le sourire avait disparu. Steve passa sa langue par ses lèvres entrouvertes et Bucky s'empressa de la capturer avec les siennes. Il resta quelques secondes sans bouger, se limitant à embrasser son petit ami, puis il s'éloigna, lentement, lentement.

Mais cette fois, il n'avait plus l'effet de surprise. Steve plaça sa main à plat sur le mur au dessus de sa tête et s'accrocha à l'épaule de métal avec la seconde. Toujours dressé sur ses deux bras tendus, Bucky vit parfaitement le challenge qui apparut dans les yeux de son amant. Il vit également ses pupilles se dilater de plaisir à l'instant même où il bougea.

Les minutes suivantes se passèrent au rythme de ses hanches. Chaque coup de rein était aussi puissant que le précédent et ils se perdirent rapidement tous deux dans leurs sensations. La prise sur son épaule flirtait avec le douloureux et Bucky mordit sa lèvre pour tenter de retenir l'orgasme qui approchait à grand pas.

Lorsque Steve lâcha le mur afin d'attraper sa propre érection, il sut qu'il était proche lui aussi.

Ils ignoraient combien de temps ils avaient devant eux, c'était déjà un miracle qu'ils soient arrivés jusque là. Il valait mieux ne pas tenter le diable en faisant durer leur plaisir.

Il arrêta de retenir son orgasme et ferma les yeux.

Il balbutia :

"Putain, Stevie. C'est trop bon. Ça m'avait trop manqué. Tu m'as trop manqué. Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi, Buck."

Il jouit au moment même où il entendit ces mots. Pendant quelques secondes, son cerveau se vida de toute pensée. Il sentit Steve se raidir sous lui, autour de lui, et entendit son grognement.

Complètement vidé de toute énergie, il se laissa tomber sur son petit ami. Il pouvait bien supporter son poids quelques instants, juste le temps qu'il récupère son souffle. Et le contrôle de ses muscles. Et qu'il ait assez de courage pour quitter le corps chaud allongé sous lui.

Une main se glissa à travers ses cheveux. Bucky frotta son visage contre l'épaule de Steve et l'enfonça un peu plus dans le creux de son cou.

"Bucky."

Il ne voulait pas bouger de sa place.

"Mmmmh."

"Bucky. Regarde moi."

"Veux pas."

La main dans ses cheveux s'arrêta et il gémit de frustration. La voix de son petit ami avait déjà perdu ses intonations satisfaites.

"Lève les yeux deux secondes."

Il grogna à nouveau mais se redressa, en parlant en même temps :

"Pourquoi veux-tu…"

Il se tut en remarquant où il se trouvait.

La chambre de Steve. Dans le complexe de Stark.

Ils étaient au Wakanda, dans le monde de la pierre moins de cinq minutes auparavant. Son amant le regardait avec attention. Bucky fronça les sourcils.

"Depuis quand est-ce.."

Il laissa sa voix s'éteindre, confus. Il n'avait pas senti le passage d'un monde à l'autre. Encore qu'il n'avait pas senti grand chose ces dernières minutes à part le corps contre le sien.

"Je ne sais pas trop. J'ai fermé les yeux et quand je les ai rouvert, nous étions ici."

Steve avait l'air aussi étonné que lui.

"Et Bucky ?"

Il répondit sans vraiment faire attention, perdu dans des conjectures.

"Mmmmh ?"

"Je t'entends."

"Quoi ?"

Il ne comprenait pas ce que cet idiot essayait de lui dire, ce n'était pas un exploit, ils étaient à même pas vingt centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il ne voyait pas en quoi ça méritait qu'on le mentionne. Ho. Hooo.

"Je t'entends moi aussi."

Le sourire de Steve était radieux. Il s'approcha jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent. Quand il parla, Bucky sentit son souffle chaud sur sa peau.

"Je t'aime. J'ai cru ne jamais pouvoir te le redire. Alors je vais te le répéter tous les jours, plusieurs fois même."

Il franchit ensuite la distance qui les séparait et l'embrassa.

Ce qu'il percevait de ce monde n'était plus amoindri et il se perdit dans la sensation des lèvres de Steve contre les siennes, dans la manière dont leurs langues jouaient l'une avec l'autre.

Ils n'auraient jamais dû pouvoir revivre des instants tels que celui-là. Malgré toutes leurs difficultés, les horreurs qu'ils avaient vécu, les multiples séparations, ils étaient encore et toujours ensemble.

Un homme plus croyant que lui aurait parlé de miracle. Parce qu'il n'était pas possible qu'ils aient réussi à se retrouver sans une intervention extérieure, divine ou pas.

Il se releva brusquement.

"Tu crois que Gamora avait raison ?"

Steve, pas vraiment heureux que leur baiser soit terminé, tenta de l'attirer vers lui à nouveau.

"A quel sujet ?"

"Les âmes-sœurs."

Son petit ami le regarda avec étonnement.

"Tu étais le premier à dire que c'était des conneries. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?"

"Je sais pas. Un peu tout. Quand on y réfléchit. Le fait qu'on ai encore trouvé un moyen de se retrouver."

"J'ignorais que tu étais un romantique, Bucky. Croire que l'amour puisse vaincre tous les obstacles."

"Ta gueule, Rogers."

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes. Puis Steve ajouta :

"J'aime cette idée. Ça me donne une raison de plus de me battre."

Il n'y avait rien à répondre et Bucky se limita à embrasser son petit ami.

Il fut repoussé gentiment quelques secondes plus tard :

"On devrait peut-être passer voir Tony. Quelque chose a changé. Ça pourrait l'aider."

Il n'avait pas envie de bouger mais Steve avait raison.

Il se releva, quittant la chaleur de son amant avec regret. Ses habits étaient restés dans sa hutte au Wakanda ainsi que ceux de Steve. Ce dernier lui prêta de quoi se vêtir et ils s'émerveillèrent du fait qu'il puisse interagir avec des objets de ce monde.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite dans le laboratoire de Stark où ce dernier était terré avec Bruce et Rocket depuis des jours. Les deux humains levèrent les yeux vers Steve, puis vers Bucky, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

 _Putain de merde !_ Fut le seul son qui sortit de la bouche de Tony.

Leurs mines ahuries firent éclater de rire les deux super-soldats. Ils allaient y arriver. Bucky en était certain.


	16. Jour 52

Hello tout le monde.

Je publie (en retard et très rapidement) le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Je ne pensais pas écrire autant quand j'ai commencé et ça se ressent. Même si je suis plutôt contente du résultat, il y a quelques longueurs que j'aurai pu éviter si je l'avais un peu plus planifié. Et si Steve et Bucky s'étaient bien tenus aussi. Je crois que je n'ai jamais écris tant de scènes de smut dans une seule fic, ils ont été intenables.

Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos lectures, vos favs et vos reviews. C'est un grand bonheur (et un peu d'étonnement aussi) à chaque fois que je me rends compte que des gens lisent ce que j'écris.

Je vous laisse donc profiter de ce dernier jour en forme d'épilogue, mes enfants m'attendent pour fêter leurs anniversaires.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Les derniers jours étaient passés rapidement. Trop rapidement.

Steve ignorait pourquoi le monde de la pierre avait en quelque sorte relâché Bucky, mais il s'en fichait.

Ils restaient le plus de temps possible ensemble, passant d'un monde à l'autre sans s'en rendre compte. Il leur arrivait de s'endormir dans son lit et de se réveiller dans celui de Bucky. Ou bien ils discutaient avec Stark et Rocket au sujet du portail qu'ils fabriquaient pour se retrouver eu milieu de la salle du trône avec T'Challa et Sam.

Il avait été ravi de revoir les deux hommes. Il les avait serré longuement dans ses bras. Ils étaient tous étonnés et un peu émerveillés de pouvoir à nouveau interagir. Et puis, ils avaient longuement parlé. De ce qu'il s'était passé, de ce qu'ils allaient faire. De ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais pris le temps de dire, parce qu'ils étaient en quelque sorte certains d'être invincibles.

Gamora les avait rejoint à un moment et lui avait annoncé être ravie d'enfin faire sa connaissance. Le sourire qu'elle avait adressé à Bucky l'avait fait rougir. Et les petites remarques de tout le monde au sujet des âmes-soeurs ne fit qu'empirer sa réaction. Même Steve en rajouta.

Il n'avait pas passé autant de temps avec son petit ami depuis la guerre. Ils profitaient de chaque instant, ignorant si ce miracle allait durer ou pas. Si ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à tenter aller fonctionner. Si aujourd'hui était le jour où leurs amis allaient quitter le monde de la pierre. S'ils allaient échouer et tout perdre.

Maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques heures de l'ouverture du portail, Steve était inquiet et anxieux.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser, très égoïstement, qu'il avait récupéré l'amour de sa vie et qu'on risquait de lui arracher à nouveau.

Que ferait-il si le portail ne fonctionnait pas ?

Pire. Que ferait-il s'il fonctionnait, mais qu'un problème survenait et que toutes les personnes qui le traversaient mourraient pour de bon ?

Ce qu'il vivait en ce moment n'était pas parfait. Mais c'était bien mieux que les semaines qu'il avait passé sans lui et celles où il avait cru devenir fou. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre. Ils jouaient aux apprentis sorciers. Rocket était bien trop semblable à Tony pour que Bruce ait réussi à les contenir tous les deux. Ça allait mal finir.

Les deux compères étaient justement en train de mener les derniers réglages sur le portail. Tous les membres des Avengers de ce côté de la réalité, plus Bucky, étaient rassemblés dans la pièce.

La main de Steve, qui était actuellement posée sur le dos de son petit ami glissa jusqu'à sa hanche et le serra un peu plus contre lui. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui. Il lui suffit d'une seule seconde pour se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il prit sa main et l'attira vers la sortie.

Seule Natasha et Clint les remarquèrent et Bucky secoua la tête dans leur direction. Leurs deux amis redirigèrent leur attention sur la machine qui occupait pratiquement toute la place au centre de l'énorme laboratoire.

A peine la porte s'était-elle refermée derrière eux que Steve pressa son amant contre le mur. Il baissa ensuite la tête et la plaça dans son cou. S'il avait pu fusionner avec lui, il l'aurait fait à cet instant. Il sentit deux bras, un de chair et l'autre de métal, se refermer immédiatement autour de lui. Comme toujours, il savait tout de suite de quoi il avait besoin.

Des doigts se glissèrent dans ses cheveux et quelques mots furent murmurés contre son oreille :

"Tout va bien se passer. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Tony est le digne fils de son père, ça va fonctionner."

Steve avait la gorge nouée par une peur proche de la panique. Il n'essaya même pas de parler. Il avait déjà du mal à respirer. Il était peu probable qu'il parvienne à faire passer des mots là où de l'air n'arrivait à traverser qu'avec difficulté.

Il se contenta de serrer Bucky un peu plus fort contre lui.

"Respire, Steve. Lentement. Tu inspires jusque trois, expire jusque deux. Tu vas pas me faire une crise d'asthme ?"

C'était peu probable. Le sérum avait soigné ses poumons. Et ses bronches. Et ses allergies.

Enfin, il avait soigné tout ce qui était responsable de ces crises dans sa jeunesse.

Mais le sérum ne pouvait rien contre la terreur qui l'habitait à cet instant.

Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur. Même quand il avait jeté la Walkyrie dans l'océan. Ou quand il avait fait face à tous ses ennemis, même Thanos.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'avoir peur toutes les fois où il avait perdu Bucky, tous ces événements s'étaient passés si vite, qu'il était resté à chaque fois devant le fait accompli, devant les conséquences.

Mais c'était différent cette fois.

Cette fois, ils attendaient.

Et au bout se trouvait deux résultats, deux solutions, deux vies totalement différentes. Il essayait depuis des jours de ne pas penser à l'une de ces possibilités, mais plus ce moment approchait et moins il pouvait l'ignorer.

"Stevie, s'il te plaît. Calme toi."

Il avait toujours du mal à respirer mais il laissa la présence de Bucky le calmer. Il savait qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Le monde avait besoin qu'ils réussissent, mais cette fois, le prix qu'on lui demandait de payer lui paraissait trop élevé.

Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir derrière lui et sentit son petit ami secouer la tête au dessus de lui. Il ne se retourna pas pour voir qui les avait rejoint. La porte se referma doucement. Les bras qui l'entouraient se serrèrent un peu plus autour de lui.

"C'est l'heure."

Il lutta contre la panique. Il quitta son refuge dans le cou de Bucky. Il leva les yeux vers lui et l'embrassa, peut-être encore pour la dernière fois.

* * *

Steve tremblait contre lui. Ce n'était plus arrivé depuis qu'il avait quitté Brooklyn pour le front en Europe. Ses baisers avaient le même goût de panique et d'urgence.

Merde.

Même sa respiration lui rappelait ce dernier matin avant qu'il ne passe la porte de leur appartement et que tout change.

Heureusement, Nat avait vite compris de quoi il s'agissait et elle les avait laissé une fois son message transmis. Steve n'aurait pas apprécié qu'on le voit ainsi.

Petit à petit ses baisers devinrent moins frénétiques, puis il s'arrêta. Il resta encore quelque secondes sans bouger, les lèvres pressées contre les siennes, puis il inspira profondément et se recula.

Son regard avait toujours la lueur de panique que Bucky avait remarqué quand ils étaient encore au milieu du labo, mais il ne paraissait plus à deux doigts de craquer. Sa main qui était toujours dans ses cheveux glissa sur sa mâchoire.

"Ça va mieux ?"

Il hocha la tête.

"Désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Qui est venu ? "

"Natalia."

Steve soupira une seconde fois.

"Ça aurait pu être pire."

Bucky tenta de le faire sourire :

"Imagine Stark. Ou Clint."

Ses efforts furent récompensés par un léger rire. C'était mieux que rien. Il se pencha en avant et posa son front sur celui de son petit ami.

"Tout va bien se passer. Et puis, rien ne peut nous séparer bien longtemps. Âme-soeur, tout ça, tout ça. On a assez supporté les moqueries de Stark, Sam et Clint pour en tirer quelques avantages."

Cette fois, le rire de Steve dura un peu plus longtemps.

Bucky déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres. Il s'éloigna ensuite jusqu'à ce que leurs mains jointes restent leur dernier point de contact.

"Je vais y aller. Ils ont besoin que je sois de l'autre côté pour ouvrir le portail. On se rejoint dans le labo quand j'aurai traversé ?"

Steve déglutit avant d'hocher la tête. Il avait fait la même chose lorsque Bucky était parti eu Europe.

"Je serai revenu avant même de pouvoir te manquer, je te le promets."

La bouche de Steve se plissa douloureusement.

"Espèce d'idiot. Tu me manques déjà. Je t'aime."

"Moi aussi. Maintenant, va rejoindre tout le monde."

Il attendit que la porte se referme derrière Steve avant de se concentrer sur Sam et T'Challa. Il apparut comme toujours au centre de la salle du trône.

Les deux hommes n'étaient pas seuls. Gamora et l'ensemble des gardiens de la galaxie étaient présents, ainsi que Peter Parker.

Stark l'avait envoyé chercher le gosse quand ils avaient commencé à travailler sur le portail. Le regard du milliardaire avait été un peu plus clair après que Bucky lui ai annoncé l'avoir trouvé.

Tout le monde le regarda avec attention et il se contenta de quelques mots :

"C'est prêt."

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps.

A peine une minute après que Bucky ne soit apparu, l'air devant lui se fissura. La faille lumineuse s'élargit jusqu'à former un passage assez grand pour un homme.

Et de l'autre côté, Steve l'attendait.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour le propulser en avant.

Il traversa le portail, suivi de près par Peter qui se jeta immédiatement dans les bras de Tony, puis Sam et T'Challa. Groot, Quill, Drax et Mantis leurs emboîtèrent le pas.

Seule Gamora resta en arrière.

Ils ignoraient si elle pouvait quitter le monde de la pierre. Ils ignoraient même si c'était possible. Et puis, ils ne savaient pas les conséquences que cela pourrait avoir. Ils ne pouvaient se permettre que Thanos se rende compte de leur plan.

Quill resta juste devant le portail jusqu'à ce qu'il se referme.

Bucky observa sa posture devenir de plus en plus rigide et il ne put s'empêcher d'attraper la main de Steve dans la sienne. Ils avaient passé bien assez de temps séparés l'un de l'autre pour savoir ce que le pauvre homme pouvait ressentir.

Quand la faille disparut complètement, Peter se tourna vers le reste de la pièce.

"On m'a parlé d'un plan pour combattre Thanos et le détruire. On commence quand ?"

Steve déposa un baiser rapide sur sa tempe avant de s'avancer vers le centre de la salle. Il avait déjà repris son rôle de leader.

"On a déjà commencé. Si ça fonctionne, et avec nous tous réuni, ça fonctionnera, nous allons pouvoir faire revenir tous les gens qu'il a tué."

Le visage de Peter se détendit légèrement :

"Bien. Allons le défoncer. Je veux être celui qui le tuera. Quel est mon rôle ?"

* * *

Cette fin est abrupte, désolée. Mais je ne voulais pas entrer dans un second arc quand nos Avengers vont botter le cul à ce cher Thanos. Ni trop réfléchir à ce qui pourrait se passer dans le film de l'année prochaine, mon coeur ne s'est pas encore remis du dernier.

Qui sait, j'écrirais peut-être une suite.

Encore merci et à bientôt.


End file.
